The Violet Eyed Girl
by meryl13
Summary: Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn: What happens when Seth imprints on a violet eyed girl. Will they end up or not? Join the La push pack in their adventure with the violet eyed girl! And what happens when a certain group of royal vampires come?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeay! Another story!  
R&R!

Disclaimer: Steph owns it all!

This is set 5 years after B.D. Leah is engaged. Seth is now 17 and Leah is now 23.

* * *

SPOV

"Hey Quil!" I called.

"Hi Seth!" he greeted.

"Mind to go for a walk with me?" I asked him.

"What? You're gonna propose to me? I already imprinted Seth, sorry." He said stupidly.

"No! I just want to talk with you with some matters." I explained.

"Oh, okay!" He agreed.

"Uhm, Quil? What did you feel when you saw Claire the first time?" asked him.

"I feel like she holds the gravity that pulls me. The only difference is the gravity pulls me towards her not down. Why?" He explained then asked me.

"I-I......erm." that's all I can say.

"Gosh! You just imprinted! Where did you meet her? What does she look like? Is she beautiful? Is she kind? How did you meet? Wait! How old is she?" Okay this is so like Quil.

"Wait! I will answer that one by one! I met her at the mall. She looks so beautiful with shining violet eyes, black, wavy, shoulder length hair. And she has the smoothest skin I had ever felt" I said with a sigh.

"As I said, she is beautiful; I'll explain you how we meet. And I don't know how old is she but she looks a couple of years younger." I explained to him.

"Remember when Leah, Mom and I went to the mall last week? Well, Leah forced me to go with her inside a shop full of gowns and dresses for her engagement. I bumped to the girl while entering the shop." I said recalling what happen.

"What did you do?" Quil asked excitedly.

"Of course I said sorry, too many times. She said sorry, too. And then giggled at me." taking a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, Leah showed up, telling the girl my name and that I like her." He chuckled.

"Ha-ha! What did the girl said?" He asked.

"She blushed, a very beautiful blush. Then when I asked for her name her friends showed up, and then drag her towards the other shop." I told him. _When will I get to see her again? _I thought.

"Well, that's too bad. But don't worry; you'll see her again sometime." Quil tried to give me some hope.

"Let's go to Emily's! Maybe she baked some blueberry cookies!" Quil said and then pull me.

We reached Emily's. Hmm, she definitely baked something.

Quil rang the door bell. Why is Emily taking so long to answer the door?

Couple of minutes has passed, Quil decided to open the door. It was unlocked. Somebody was running around.

"Quiw!" Claire shouted when she saw Quil.

"Hi Claire!" He greeted her.

"Hey Sethy!" yeah, she called me 'Sethy'.

"Hiya Claire!" I greeted her. Then somebody walk out of the kitchen. Am I dreaming? Or she right here, walking towards me for real?

"Claire!" she called.

"Oh, Hi!" she waved at us.

"Hey! May I ask who are you? And why are you chasing Claire?" Quil ask in a serious voice.

"I'm Emily's friend. She asked me to look after Claire and wait for Quil to come in the afternoon. I supposed you're Quil." She smiled.

"Cool! You already know me! This is my friend Seth. And you are?" Quil asked for her name.

"Sorry. I'm Beryl Anthea. You can call me Beryl. I think I already saw your friend Quil. You have a sister named Leah, right?" Good God. She is the girl I met at the mall.

"Uh-I.........yeah. She's older than me." I said tensed.

"Did Emily live anything for us?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, she left 2 trays of cookies; one tray of chocolate chip and the other is blueberry." she said going in the kitchen.

"Help her there!" Quil whispered to my ear. I quickly followed in the kitchen.

"Uh, hi. Anything I can help you with?" I asked her.

"Yeah, can you get miette for me?" She told. Wait, what is miette? ( _Miette _means_ small sweet thing_ and it's pronounced as miyet )

"Oh, I mean Claire. Sorry." she smiled apologetically.

"Oh, Okay." I exited the kitchen and found Quil and Claire playing.

"Hey Claire! Your friend calls you." I told her.

"Who? Minya?" she asked. Okay they call each other in a different way. ( _Minya _means_ older sister_ )

"Yeah, Beryl wants you to go to her." I told her.

"Let's go Claire." Quil pick her entered the kitchen

"Ven aqui por favor miette" Beryl said. Okay, first she's obviously beautiful and now she's speaking Spanish?  
(_Ven aqui por favor_ means _come_ _here please _in spanish)

"Si" Claire said, running to her. ( _Si _means_ Yes_ )

"Te permite limpiar" she said to Claire. Now, I'm confused. What is she saying? ( _Te permite limpiar _means _let's get you clean up )_

"Oh, sorry. I'll just get Claire clean up then you can play with her again." She said. picking up Claire and then headed upstairs.

"Quil! Did you just hear that? She speaks two languages!" I told Quil excitedly.

"Yeah, dude. I heard that. How come Claire understand her?" Quil said.

"Okay, Quil we must learn how to speak Spanish. And to do that, we must listen to our teachers in Spanish." I said.

"Okay, now let's eat the cookies!" Quil run into the kitchen.

"Vamonos!" I called.

"Huh?" Okay, now Quil is being stupid. ( Sorry Quil lovers )

"Vamonos means let's go. Didn't you take Spanish?" I asked him eating a cookie.

"I did take but I didn't listen to the teacher." he said swallowing the whole cookie.

BPOV(beryl's POV)

"Miette, how old is Seth?" I asked Claire.

"I don't know Minya." She said.

"What do you want to wear? Your new yellow sundress or your blue shirt?" I asked her pointing to her clothes.

"The byu one." she pointed to the blue carpi set.

"Okay." I went to get it and her blue sandals. "I'm gonna give you to Quil now, 'kay?" I asked her.

"Okay! But will you stay here?" Aw, she caught me off guard. I was planning to go back at my school today to check on my dorm room.

"Hmm, let me think about that. I'm gonna go shower." I told her.

"Please?" she said giving me her puppy-pout. Aw!

"Okay, let's go! So, I can shower." We walked down the stairs going to the kitchen.

"Hey Quiw!" Claire called.

"Quil, can I give Claire a few minutes?" I asked him.

"Yeah, go do whatever you have to do." As he said that I head to the extra room, where I was staying.

"Okay, what will I wear?" I asked myself. I'm going out for a walk later so, I need my Juicy Couture navy blue tracksuit. There it is!

I went in the bathroom and stripped. _Why does my heart beats so fast when I see Seth? I feel like I already know him. _Those thoughts run through my mind.

When I finished, I quickly dressed and then dried my hair then put it on a ponytail. I'm ready to go down.

"Beryl!" Oh, Emily's here!

"Emily! Where are you?" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen. Help me set up the-SETH!" She shouted. I ran down when I saw Seth put icing on Emily's cheeks.

I giggled. Then somebody put icing on my nose. I saw Seth laughing at me. "You doofus! I just shower! Take this!" Putting icing on his hair.

"OW!" he shouted. Then he started chasing me. I ran outside the house. I stopped when I saw it was snowing!

Then I heard Seth. I started running again with Seth right behind me, then I tripped, falling down on my back. Ow! Seth's gonna fall on me! I just close my eyes waiting for something to fall on me but nothing did. I opened my eyes and saw Seth's face half an inch from my face. I could feel his hot breathe on my face. We just stared at each other's eyes for about a minute - I think.

"Beryl! Seth!" Emily called.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I told him. Then he started to get up.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry! If I didn't put icing on you-" I cut him off.

"I'm still sorry, and it isn't your fault I tripped. Let's just go help them clean the kitchen, 'kay?" I said.

"Okay, let's go! Hop on my back." He told me.

"Why? The house is just- Oh gosh are we that far?" I asked him.

"No, the house is just a few minute away if we run. But, it seems that you're tired from all the running." then he pulled me to his back.

"Ow!" then he ran.

He's right; we reached the house in just a couple of minutes.

"Hey! Where did you two go?" Quil asked.

"Uhm... just around here." I said.

"Oh, okay. Stop the chitty-chat guys. Help me clean the kitchen. We all went to the kitchen and help Emily while Claire is watching the TV.

* * *

"Wow. We look like we just swam in a pool of icing!" Quil started.

"Yeah, you guys better clean up. Sam is going to pick us up." Emily told us.

"Kay!" We said in chorus.

"Bye Emily! By Thea!" Quil said.

"Bye Quil! Thanks for the new nickname!" I shouted.

"Bye Emily!" Seth shouted from the living room to Emily in the kitchen.

"Uh. Bye Beryl. Will I see you later?" He said. Then my heart started to beat fast.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Seth. See you later." I said, feeling my face heat up.

"Beryl!" Emily called me.

"Yeah, wait." I said.

"You like Seth don't you?" Emily said smiling.

"Uh, no. No I don't!" I told her.

"Yeah, right. You blushed when Quil teased you two, and the way he looks at you. I think he just imprinted on you." I felt my face heating up again. And what does she mean 'imprinted on me'?

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

"You'll find that out soon." she said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll just get clean up, again. Is that okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and wear a dress. We have a formal dinner tonight." she said to me.

"Okay!" I said. Hmm. _What can to wear? What to wear?_ I thought to myself.

_Aha! I'm gonna wear my violet Marchesa dress and my black pumps!_

I set my things on the bed.

I went to the bathroom. I laughed when I saw myself half covered in icing.

_Okay. I'm ready!_ _Wait. Where is my purse? There it is!_

"Beryl?" Emily knocked.

"Hey Emily! Why aren't you dressed?" I answered the door.

"Well, I need help." she said.

"Okay, let's go to your room!" I said dragging her to her room.

"Hmm. What will Sam wear?" I asked.

"I don't know." she answered.

"You'll wear that!" I said pointing to Emily's black shimmery one shoulder short dress.

"That?" she asked.

"Of course! And that peep toe heels!" I said.

"Okay," she shrugged.

"Now, go get dress and I'll dress Claire up." I said pushing her to the bathroom.

"Miette! Are you ready?" I called.

"Si! Minya" Claire answered. I taught her how to speak Spanish when she visits me at my house.

"Okay, let me see you." I said.

She got out of her room wearing a white and pink dress with a pink sweater on top and pink flats.

"Wow. You look so cute!" I said.

"Thank you. You look pretty, too." she said. Aw, she's so adorable.

"Muchas gracias." I thanked her. "Wait there, okay? I'm gonna call my dad." I told her.

I dialed my dad's number. "Hello, Mr. Garcia here. How can I help you?" my dad answered.

"Hi Dad! Don't be so formal, it's just me." I said.

"Oh, Beryl! How are you hun? What do you need?" he asked.

"Uhm. Can you tell the driver to bring my car here at Emily's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Okay," he said.

"Thanks, Dad. Gotta go. Bye! Tell mom I love you both! Take care." I said.

"Okay, love you, too. Take care" He hung up the phone.

"Beryl?" Emily called.

"I'm here outside." I said. Then I saw a car heading my way.

"Oh, Sam's here!" I added.

We got into the car and Quil drove.

SPOV

Leah came home wearing with Marco, her fiancé. He speaks Spanish and French. So, I'm going to ask him if he can teach me.

"Hey Marco!" I called.

"Oh, hey Seth." he greeted.

"Can you teach me how to speak Spanish?" I asked him.

"Uh. Why?" he asked me.

"Uh-er. I just want to. Is it bad?" I said.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to learn first?" He asked me.

"Let's seat." I pointed to the sofa.

"How do you say 'you're so beautiful'? I asked.

"Uh-huh. Just want to learn huh? Or you're courting a Spanish girl?" He chuckled.

"No! I'm not courting! I just want to learn." I denied. So? I'm not courting - I'm _going to_ court is the right sentence.

"'Eres tan bella' is the spanish for 'you're so beautiful' in Spanish." he explained.

"Wait, why is Bella involve?" I asked. His weird, how did he know about Bella?

"'bella' is Spanish for beautiful" he chuckling.

"Oh, I'm so stupid." I hit my forehead with my hand.

"Seth, just listen to your Spanish teacher!" Leah shouted. She was in the kitchen with mom.

"Okay!" I shouted back. A few minutes after our little conversation, we drove to the classy restaurant.

"Seth, please wait for the others." Leah said.

"Okay." I simply said.

"Thanks." she smiled.

I waited for them for about half an hour. When the valet opened the door a girl in a violet sweater got out first followed by Claire and Emily. I quickly called them.

"Beryl!" okay, maybe it's just Beryl that I called.

BPOV

The car ride was short but fun. Quil was singing along with the songs in the radio. He sung 'Boom Boom Pow' by Blacked Eyed Peas, 'Fergalicious' by Fergie and 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. Sam turned off the radio in the middle of Quil's performance. He said it was disturbing. We, the girls were laughing.

When we finally reached the restaurant the valet opened the door and I quickly got out of the car.

"Beryl!" somebody called. He's voice was familiar, very familiar. I turned around to see who it was. It was Seth.

He came up to me. "Buenas tardes, senorita" he greeted.

"Buenas tardes" I greeted back.

"Eres tan bella" he said. I just blushed there like an idiot, not responding.

"Seth, why don't you just lead us to the soon-to-be-married?" Emily suggested.

"Oooh! Beryl and Seth matched!" Quil said and I blushed and probably Seth, too.

"Quil. Stop." Sam said. It was then I realized we were both wearing violet.

SPOV (Sam)

They both blushed at what Quil said. He really likes her. Tomorrow would be torture. We have the same schedule in patrolling, he would be thinking about her. Beryl is good for him. She's smart and polite. She's like the pixie-like-future-seeing-shopping-lover-vampire. But, she made Emily look more beautiful then usual tonight. I would thank her later.

QPOV

Ha-ha! I just made Seth blushed at my compliment! God, this night would be great!

* * *

Wow. The food was great and I made Seth and Beryl blushed through out the night. Seth would bite my head of tomorrow.

"Bye guys! Thanks for going." Leah said. Sam was driving us back.

"Hey wait!" Seth called.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Maybe he would take Beryl home" I laughed. Seth hit the back of my head.

"Leah told me to ride with you because she and Marco are going to Marco's parents." He explained.

I looked at Emily and she nodded.

"Seth you can seat here" Emily pointed the seat next to Beryl.

BPOV

Okay, Seth just sat next to me quietly. Not talking. Why does my heart beats fast when I see him or just hear him?

_Finally, we arrived at Emily's! _I screamed in my head. It was snowing hard. Or should I say there was blizzard. But this was lighter than blizzard. It's just snowing hard.

"Uh- Bye Sam! Bye Quil! Thanks for the ride! Bye Seth." I said.

"What? No kissy-kissy? We won't look, we promise" Quil said. Seth hit him again for the 12th time tonight.

"Ouch! What is that for?" Quil asked stupidly.

"Get in guys! It's snowing hard. You should sleep here!" Emily shouted at the guys.

"Okay!" Quil responded.

They sat on the sofa. "Wait there. We'll just change in our pajamas." Emily said.

"Beryl, give this to them." Emily threw some guy clothes at me.

"Hey Quil! Can you give this to them?" I gave Quil the clothes.

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. When I got out of the bathroom somebody opened the door.

"Shoot!" I shouted. The door opened, I quickly hid in the bathroom.

"Uh- Beryl? Sorry!" Quil said.

"Ookay! Wait, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Emily asked me to tell you that we're all going to sleep at the living room." He explained.

"Oh, okay. Tell her I'm going down in a few." I told him.

"Okay,"

"Please lock the door behind you! Thanks!"

I heard the door lock so, I came out.

I decided to wear a grey top and a fleece pants. I put on my sweater in case.

I went down and saw Emily and the others in the living room.

"Hey Thea!" Quil greeted. He was wearing blue board shorts and a light blue loose shirt. Sam has the same but in color green and Seth was in brown.

I waved at them. Claire was playing with Quil. They were chasing each other.

Quil finally caught Claire.

"Hey guys! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Quil suggested.

"Yeah!" _they_ said in unison. I'm the only one who didn't answer.

"Well, you will still join!" Quil told me.

"Okay, okay." I sighed.

"Me first!" Quil shouted.

Quil choose dare, so I made him dance and sing. He sing 'Please Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna. By the end we were all laughing on the floor. Sam is next. He chose dare, too. So Quil made him dance 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. Sam kept a serious face through out his performance while Quil dance at the back making funny faces. Emily chose dare, too! Gosh, am I the only one whose gonna answer truth? Sam made Emily kiss him. Seth was up he chose truth.

EPOV(Emily)

I have to make Seth confess his love to Beryl. Hmm. Okay, if he chooses dare I will make him kiss her. If he chooses truth he will have to admit it. Either way.

"Okay, Seth truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." he said calmly.

"Ooh, manly!" Quil said in a girly voice.

"Kiss Beryl!" aha! Gotcha Seth.

He didn't answer, he just stood up and went straight to kiss Beryl's lips. She was in shock, she didn't even move. I think my dare was a bad idea. All of us were looking at him, even Beryl. Then he sprinted out.

* * *

**A/N:Okay, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Review!  
Review!  
Review!**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!**

* * *

Previously:

_EPOV(Emily's POV)_

_"Admit it that you love Beryl!" aha! gotcha Seth._

_He didn't answer, he just sit there not knowing what to say._

_***************_

**BPOV**

"Admit it that you love Beryl!" Emily said. Seth just sat there quietly. Wait, what did she just said?

Seth ran out the door. I followed him running through the forest. _I-is that Seth's clothes? _I saw Seth's clothes ripped on the snowy forest floor.

"Seth! Seth!" I shouted but all I heard was a _growl? _Then I saw something sandy running through the forest.

I followed the thing which has the same color hair as Seth.

**SPOV**

Did Emily just said that?

I was a coward I just ran not caring what they think. What _she_ thinks. "Seth! Seth!" some called.

She's here in the forest! "_Seth? Why are you patroling? Don't try to escape from patroling tomorrow 'coz you still have to."_ Jared thought.

"_No, don't worry I'd still patrol tomorrow night." _I thought assuringly.

I heard footsteps behind me, then I saw her standing frozen looking at me. Crap!

"Uh-er. Good boy? Please don't bite me, now! I'll come back if you want to. But just help me find my friend! Or did you ate him?" she choked out. _What will I do? "_He's tall and tan and his hair is like the color of your fur!"

_"Seth! What are you doing?"_ Jacob thought.

_"Oh, great. Why aren't you at the Cullen's?"_ I thought back.

"Uh. Hello?" she waved infront of my nose. _Okay, maybe I would just whine? Great! I can't do anything! Okay, I'm gonna whine._

"Aww, are you really whining like a dog?" she asked. _Wow, she isn't scared!_

_Hey! who are you trying to scare?_ Jacob thought. But I didn't answer.

"hey, you still there?" she sat down on a branch of a tree.

I nodded. "So, would you help me?" she asked me. I poked her back with my nose trying to tell her to ride at my back but she couldn't understand. I'll just sling her at my back.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Do you have any friend? I mean really close friends?" she said. I nodded.

"What do you think happened to my friend? I hope he's fine. I'm scared of what can happen to him here in the forest. And for Pete's sake it's snowing!" she exclaimed. I wanna tell her that I'm fine so she would stop worrying but I can't so maybe I'll just round here and wait till she sleep, then I'll get her back down to Emily's place. She muttered something to herself like '_I shouldn't be talking to it'_

**BPOV**

"Beryl! Wake up!" somebody said.

"Uh. Ugh!" I just said.

"Your car's here!" Emily said brightly.

"Huh? What? Where?" I asked sitting up.

"Your car is down stairs but first take a bath, 'kay?" she said.

"Do I smell?" I asked smelling myself.

"No, but it's 1 in the afternoon, I think it's better to take a bath before eating or doing anything." Emily said giggling.

"Okay." I said going to my bathroom. I just remembered what happened last night. But I'm not sure about the whole the-werewolf-is-not-eating-me thing because in that size it could eat anything even a horse! I'll just asked Emily later. But why does it feel like it really, really happened.

After taking a bath I dressed in a white abercrombie tee and jeans.

I came down and heard Emily, Sam and Seth talking.

(Seth - _italic_ | Emily - underline | Sam - **bold**)

**"Well, you have to tell her that sometime."**

_"How will I?"_

"Yes, Sam. How can he, if he can't even tell her that he loves her?"

**"That's the only problem."**

_"I don't want her to freak out because of me, telling her that I love her. We just met for a week."_

**"You know Seth, she'll understand that."**

"Or you can just court her."

_"How will I court her?"_

"Uh. First ask permission. Second do what you boys do when courting. Get it?"

_"Okay, but when is the best time to court her?"_

"When she's in a good mood and you know it's the right time. You can feel that."

_"Okay."_

"Let's get inside. Seth, please call Quil and Claire"

_"Okay. Wait, what's for lunch?"_

"Lasagna and chicken."

_"Well, I'll call them. Don't start without me!"_

I heard Emily's footsteps I quickly ran upstairs.

"Beryl!" she called.

"Yeah, I'm going down in a sec!" I shouted._ What will I say when Seth asks me? Calm down. Calm down. Why am I even panicking, I'm not sure that they're talking about me. But, the time. A week he said. It's just a week since I met him. Or maybe he also met some girl last week.  
_

I ran down heading straight to the the kitchen. "Afty guys!" I greeted. I was greeted back by 'good afternon Beryl' and 'afternoon'.

"Emily, I remember you told me that my car is here now." I said.

"Oh, yes. It's outside. But, eat first." she said.

"Okay." I quickly finish my lunch so I can see my car again. My _new_ Porsche Boxster S.

"I'm finish! Emily, can I see it now? Please?" giving Emily my best puppy-pout ever. My Dad gave it to me because I like to drive and I made it in Yale! I'm 16 and in first year college.

"Okay," she sighed putting the plates on the sink.

"Thea! Wait up!" Quil called. I was running out the door when I saw a red convertible Porsche! _OMG. _That's all I could think of.

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"I-is that y-yours?" Quil's eyes widened.

"Yes!" I squealed taking his hand making him jump up and down, too.

"Are you serious?!" he asked me.

"TOTALLY!" still squealing.

"Guys calm down. Sam, Quil and Seth stop drooling it's gonna flood. Beryl let go of Quil's hand he's shaking." Emily said giggling.

"Sorry Quil." I said apologetically.

"Well, now that my new car is here. Let's take it for a test drive! Who wants Ice cream? My treat!" I shouted. The guys snap out of it and file inside the car. We headed to the nearest convenience store and bought three 1 gallon ice cream and soda's.

"Wow! We didn't know you we're as rich as the Cullen's!" Quil exclaimed eating a spoonful ice cream. As we all laughed.

"Hey! Wait, who are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"They are Seth va-" Quil said. Then Sam cut him off by saying;

"They are Seth's very good friends."

"Oh, okay. Well, how come you said I was as rich as them?" I asked.

"Well, they have," Quil counted in his fingers. "They have 7 cars; Porsche 911 turbo, BMW M3, Volvo S60R, Mercedes S55 AMG, Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, Ferrari F430 and a Mercedes S600 Guard. And one of them has a Jeep Wrangler and a Ducati Motorcycle." Quil finished.

"Whoa! What a super duper rich family! Well, I am nothing next to them." I heard Seth muttered something as I said that.

"Well, what car's have you had?" Quil said. This time we were all in the living room.

"Well, first I had an Audi A6 then I sold that because I didn't like it anymore I bought Jaguar XF Base with a little help with my Mom and Dad. Then I sold that again putting the money in my back account. That was last year. I remember driving Claire and Emily to the mall in New Haven before enrolling at my school. And now this Porsche. I think this one's gonna last." I said with a sigh.

"Wow. Well, I wish I could have cars like that." Quil said. They were all quiet except for Quil who's interviewing me and Emily and Claire whose giggling.

"Quil just study hard you'll get the car of your dreams when you're working. By the way in what year are you?" I asked him. His probably in 3rd year college now. His big.

"I'm working now." He said. _Uh- what?_

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked.

"19."

"You sure you're 19? You look unusually bigger than your age. Sorry if your offended." I said shook my head in confusion.

"Well, we La push kid's are. How old do you think Seth is?" Hmm. I need to think fast.

"18?" I asked.

"No, he's only 17." Emily said.

"Oh. We all are in legal age to go clubbing! Do want to go?" I said laughing.

"Well, Claire here is only 7." Quil said.

"But we can live her at Sue's. Do you think it's okay with your mom, Seth?" Emily asked Seth.

"Seth!" Quil shouted near Seth's ear. He's so quiet since the conversation he had with Emily and Sam.

"What?! Where's the fire?!" We all burst out laughing at his expression.

"N-no. W-w-we were - asking- i-f - it - will b-be okay to - your - Mom if we -left Claire - at your place." Emily said laughing.

"Oh, yeah." He said looking down. Probably embarrassed from what happened.

"Uh. Does anyone know how to contact Leah and Marco? Let's ask 'em if they wanna join us." I suggested.

"I know Marco's phone number." Seth said.

"Well, let me go get my phone. Wait there." I said running up to the room.

I got my phone and ran back down. "Here, type down the number." I said giving him my phone.

LPOV(Leah's POV)

"Hello, this is Leah." I answered Marco's phone.

"Hey, Leah. This is Beryl. Do you and Marco want to go clubbing with us?

"Oh, thanks for inviting. Yeah, we would love too." I said.

"Oh, wait. What is the nearest club here?" She asked.

"The nearest is in Seattle. Club Alexandrite." I told her.

"Oh, okay. How long is the trip from here to there?" She asked.

"Four hours is the minimum. It's 2:00 p.m. now. The club open's at nine, if you wanna get the best booth better hurry up." I said.

"Well, it's settled then. Club Alexandrite here we come! Meet you there 'round 8:00 p.m., 'kay?" she said.

"Kay! Thanks again. Bye!" I hung up the phone.

"Marco! We're gonna go clubbing with the others later!" I shouted.

SePOV (Seth)

_Can't believe she said she's nothing next to Edward's family. She look like them except for the tan, soft skin and the shining violet eyes!_

"Seth!" someone shouted.

"Where's the fire?" I panicked. They all burst out laughing. _Wow, she looks cute when she laughs._

"N-no. W-w-we were - asking- i-f - it - will b-be okay to - your - Mom if we -left Claire - at you place." Emily said laughing.

"Oh, yeah." I said looking down. I'm embarrassed again! In front of her!

"Uh. Does anyone know how to contact Leah and Marco? Let's ask 'em if they wanna join us." Beryl asked

"I know Marco's phone number." I said.

"Well, let me go get my phone. Wait there." She ran up.

"Well, when are you planning to?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, before anyone in the club asks her out." Sam added.

"Do you think later is the best time?" I asked them.

"Yes, Seth. She got her car and later she'll have you. Isn't that great?" Emily said.

"Well-" I said being cut off by Quil.

"What are you guys saying? Wait, she's coming!" We were all quiet when she came down.

"Here, type down the number." Giving me the phone.

She and Leah talked for a couple of minutes.

"Hey guys! We're gonna go to club Alex's! Better dressed up." She said cheerfully skipping towards Emily and Claire.

"Claire would it be okay if we left you at Seth's mom for a while?" She asked nicely.

"Okay! Aunt, can I play with Nessie if she is at chief's house?" she asked.

"Okay, let's call Nessie and ask if she's going to visit her gramps." Emily said then call at the Cullen's.

"Quil can you escort Claire to chief's house?" Emily said. Quil nodded and pick up Claire heading towards the door.

"Good luck dude!" he shouted at me exiting the house.

"Thanks!" I shouted back.

"Seth, Sam! Go change now!" Emily said before Beryl drag her up the stairs.

"Beryl's probably dolling her up." Sam smirked.

"Better dress up!" I said running home.

BPOV

"What?" Emily said.

"Wear anything I would put on your bed, 'kay?" I said getting out of her room.

_Hmm. What will I wear? I hope I brought my fav outfit!_

I skipped to my room. Rummaging through my luggage I didn't found my fav outfit. I just settled to the next cutest thing; my navy blue v-neck tank top and a dark washed denim skirt to go with it.

I went to the shower. After I finished I quickly dressed and applied some lip-gloss. I slipped on my leather flip-flops and grab my purse. I topped my outfit with a cream colored sweater.

Knowing Emily, she would take an hour in the shower so, I could still find a nice outfit for her. I decided to put her in a cream-gray top with a black/white/gray checkered skirt. She slipped on her black sandals.

We saw the two boys leaning on the car talking.

"So, so you think she'll like it?" Seth asked Sam. Emily cleared her throat.

"Where is Quil?" she asked.

"He said he's not coming. He'll just with Claire at chief's." Sam said.

"Oh." Emily said.

"Well, let's go. Seattle is a four-hour drive destination and it's 3:00 pm now. Let's go!" I said climbing in.

Seth sit next to me. Sam and Emily ride at the back. I pulled down the sun roof of my car and sped down the high way.

"Gosh. It's cold, if I knew it was this cold here in summer nights I would have brought a coat." I said.

"Well, you wanted to be stylish. So suffer or Seth can put his arms around you if you want to." Emily giggled.

"Look in the mirror." I told her then stuck out my tongue at her.

"Yeah, right be childish. We all know that-" Emily said the last part in a whisper that's why I didn't hear it.

SePOV

We climbed in the car then Beryl pulled down the sun roof. _Wow. Beryl and Emily looks gorgeous. That was a big word for me but still it's true. _I haven't patrol in 3 days because Sam let me.

"Gosh. It's cold, if I knew it was this cold here in summer nights I would have brought a coat." Beryl said.

"Well, you wanted to be stylish. So suffer or Seth can put his arms around you if you want to." Emily said. I bet Beryl and Alice would get along in the mall.

"Look in the mirror." Beryl told Emily then stuck out her tongue. She looks so cute.

"Yeah, right be childish. We all know that-" Emily said the last part in a whisper that's why I didn't hear it.

The ride was short because there was no traffic and Beryl drives fast. Faster than any average girl would drive but slower than the Cullen kid's. It was also quiet because I can't say anything as Beryl, too.

"Well, we're here!" she shouted. We got of the car and waited for Leah and Marco outside the club. They arrive around 7:45 p.m., so we decided to get dinner first. Marco and Beryl argued on who's gonna pay the bill. In the end Emily paid it because they were still arguing and it's quarter to 9 already.

When we reached the club Beryl went to the head of the line, the bouncer quickly let us in. He gave the girls a wink. I felt something I've never felt before when Beryl smiled at him after he wink at her.

"Seth, look after Beryl." Sam told me.

Marco led us to a booth upstairs. They ordered a few drinks Sam, Emily and me ordered Ice tea. The others order margarita. I was surprised that Beryl drinks.

Emily, Leah and Beryl went downstairs to go to the bathroom. Then the next thing I knew I was pulled back by Sam and Marco with Beryl in front of me, tears streaming down her face.

BPOV

The night was great. Leah and Marco. Emily and Sam. And me and Seth.

"Hey girl's wanna come? I'm going to the bathroom." Leah said.

"Yeah, sure." Emily and me answered.

"Guys, we're going to the bathroom. Wait here." Leah said to them. We went down the stairs. I'm regretting that I put Emily and me in this skirts. The guys we're practically looking at us from head to toe. We reached the bathroom. I rinsed my face.

"So, anything Seth said to you?" Leah said to me.

"Uh- nothing." I said. Leah muttered something under her breathe. _Do they always have to mutter something I couldn't hear?!_

"I'm finish. Let's go back." Emily announced. We exited the bathroom. We were half way to the booth someone grab my hand.

"Hey pretty-girl. Want to dance with me?" the drunk-man asked me. Leah tried to punch him but someone grab her arm and hit her. "Leah! Emily! Get the guys!" Emily ran on cue.

"I don't want. So, let go!" I said. Breaking away.

"I don't want to." He said pulling me back.

"What the hell is your problem?! LET GO!" I snapped.

"I don't want to." I felt the tears coming down on my cheeks.

"Aw, why is the pretty-girl crying?" He said wiping the tears on my cheeks. I was still trying to break away when Seth, Sam and Marco came. Marco quickly grabbed Leah and hit someone. Seth grabbed me and put me behind him.

"Hey! What's your problem kid?" the man asked. Seth just punched him. So hard that the man flew down from his seat to the corner. The man's nose was bleeding but he still stand up and walk towards us. Sam and Marco pulled Seth back and I was in front of him, trying to stop him. Then he just sprinted out the club.

"Beryl let's go out." Marco guided me out. Leah and Emily led me to the car. I guess she didn't see Seth in there because she opened the door and let me in. They left me there.

"Seth, I'm so sorry." I said as the new set of tears fall down.

"No. You shouldn't be sorry. I should be the one." He said wiping the tears on my face with his thumb.

"If I didn't-" I was cut off. I felt his lips on mine.

* * *

Ooh! Sorry I gotta go now. As much as I want to continue I can't.

**Please review! Thanks!**

**V  
V  
V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update!**

A/N: Read my other stories! The Wacky Larks Of The Cullen's and Bewitched*. And the italics represent as their thoughts. That's all. Thank you!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Previously:_

_"BPOV(Beryl)_

_Seth, I'm so sorry." I said as the new set of tears fall down._

_"No. You shouldn't be sorry. I should be the one." He said wiping the tears on my face with his thumb._

_"If I didn't-" I was cut off. I felt his lips on mine._

_************_

SPOV(Seth)

_Shoot. Did I just? No!_ That's all I could think of that entire second. I couldn't say sorry.

"Uh- Seth. I-I think w-we should get home. Claire probably wants to go home now.." she suggested. I looked at her to see her reaction.

"Seth! Beryl!" Emily called.

"Emily! we should get home." she shouted back.

"Yeah, Sam's driving. I sit okay to you?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah, sure." she said smiling. Her cheeks sill had their pink-ish tints.

"Seth. Patrol. Later." Sam told me.

"Okay." that was all I said. Beryl was looking up the sky. Then the cold wind breeze as she shivered. I decided to give her my jacket.

"Oh, thanks." she said.

The ride was a little long. The girls fell asleep. "Seth Carry her to the living room." Sam told me.

I put her on the sofa when she mumbled something. "Huh?" I turned around to see a smile on her lips. _Was she sleep talking? Okay, Bella much? Nah, it must have been my imagination._

"Seth," then I heard it. My heart soared. Yeah, she's just sleep talking.

"Seth!" she half shouted then I hear a thump. I turned around to see her getting up on the floor holding my jacket.

"Ow, sorry." I said reaching out for her hands.

"Yeah, it's okay. Seth, Thanks. Thank you for what you did earlier. I realize something." she said. Her thumbs fiddling.

"The saving thing? That's no big deal." I said. Sam entered holding Emily on his arms. He saw me and Beryl talking so, he carried Emily upstairs.

"No. Not that. The uhm-" she blushed. I remembered I kissed her in the car.

"Oh, that. I- uh. I didn't mean to offend you." I told her looking down.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." She took my hand and placed it on her cheeks. I inched closer to her.

"Beryl, please don't freak out or something. But the first time I saw you it made my heart so happy not just my hreat but me, too. When your friends showed up and drag you away I thought I won't see you again. Then when I went to visit Emily I saw you. I thought I was dreaming. Through the days I spent here I got to know you. Earlier in the club when I saw him harrasing you I felt something burning inside of me. Like, like I was going to k-kill someone if I didn't get out of there sooner. And about the kiss. I just feel the urge to do that when I saw you crying. I-I " I didn't finish my sentence.

"Love you" she said. I just smiled there. Hearing what she said made my heart feel like it was going to explode.

"So, you don't mind the kiss?" I asked her. I mentally hit myself for bringing that up.

"No, in fact," after she said that she kissed me. _She kissed me! SHE KISSED ME! BERYL KISSED ME!_ I mentally shouted.

"Ehem." someone cleared their throat. _I pulled away to see Sam. Dang! Why does Sam have to ruin this moment?_

"Oh, Sorry. Bye Seth!" then with that she ran upstairs.

"Sam, thank you so much! Argh!" I told him.

"Sorry, Seth but we have patrol. And please keep you promise to us that you will NOT think of her when you're patroling." he told me.

"Sam, how will I do that?!" I asked. Then I phased into my wolf form. I heard a gasp. _Sh-t! Did she saw me change? _

"Cool!" she did saw me change. "_Seth how many times do I have to tell you not to phase where someone might see you?"_ Sam thought-said to me as - I think - he ran trhough the forest.

"Oh, well. This just proves that what happen the other night is not a dream!" she ran to me,at first she look at me, then hugged me. "_Well, Sam. She took it as Emily took it. She said I'm cool!"_ I thought_. "Seth, sorry to tell you. But we all can change into wolf forms. It's just you that she saw. And I'll remind you to explain to her tomorrow."_ Quil thought to me.

"Beryl!" Emily called.

"Emily! Oh, no. Does she know about this?" she asked me. I just nod my big head.

"Thank God." she sigh.

"So you finally know about," Emily pointed at me. "that." she smiled.

"Yeah, 'twas pretty cool. So, does Sam, Quil, Leah, Claire, Marco and their parents know about this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but you're the last one of us to know about this." Emily explained.

"Huh?! You mean I'm late with this news?! Ow man!" she said with mock disappointment.

"Aw, it's okay. They're going to be back tomorrow morning. Let's just sleep. You know relax." Emily guide her to the porch still joking.

"Oh, well! Bye Seth!" she waved to me as they entered.

SaPOV(Sam's)

"_Okay, guys. Get ready for Seth's wrath. I'm sure he'll think of her the whole night."_ I announced as I get to the clearing.

_"Quil, why are you here_?" Jared asked in confusion.

"_Well, I wanted to know what happened earlier_." he answered.

_"Oh, okay."_ As I ran through the perimeter.

"Seth, Quil ran the other side. Me and Jared will take the other." I commanded. Since the royal leeches came,our pack increased. All in all we were all 14. Every night three of us will patrol. Seth, Jared and I are patrol tonight. But Quil showed up. He's supposed to patrol tomorrow night. I'm still gonna make him patrol tomorrow.

_"Don't worry Sam. I'm gonna patrol tomorrow."_ Quil must have heard my thoughts that's why he answered me.

********************

BPOV(Beryl's)

"_you treat me like a rose, you give me room to grow_" my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. it was my dad.

"Hi dad." I greeted. My voice still groggy.

"Morning, sweetie. I just want to ask you something." he told me.

"Yeah, ask away." I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Where are you going to spend your christmas?" he asked me in a flat tone.

"Oh gosh! I forgot. It's just 2 weeks away!" I said in complete surprise. I forgot about Christmas.

"Yes, sweetie. So,are you going here?" he chuckled.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Okay, is Emily and Claire coming?" he asked me still chuckling.

"Wait, I'll just clean up, then I'll ask them then I'll call you back, 'kay?" I said running to Emily's room.

"Okay, bye. Take care." I knocked at Emily's room.

"Beryl! Come down!" I heard Emily from down stairs.

"Emily! My dad asked me if you want to come with me at my place for Christmas?" I went to the sink and rinse my mouth.

"I'm not sure. I'll call Claire's mom to ask if it's okay." She put the omelet on the plate.

" the others, too if they want to come. Call me if you made your decision. I'm going to take a bath." I ran back to my room and went straight to the bathroom.

EPOV(Emily's)

"Hey, Claire. Do you want to come with us at Beryl's place for Christmas?" I asked my niece then she smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, but let's ask your mom, 'kay?" I picked up the phone and dialed my sister's number.

I asked Claire's mom if she will let Claire spen time with us. She said yes and Claire was jumping up and down.

"Emily?" I heard Sam open the door. Claire went up to her room.

"In here!" I called. Sam walked towards me the kissed me on the lips lightly.

"How was your patrol last night?" I asked as I put the cookie doe on the oven.

"Well, annoying, annoying and annoying." he said picking up a fork and plate.

I giggled the asked him why. He tod me about Quil and Seth chatting like old women do. Seth keep replaying what happened last night while he was running and ended up bumping into a tree. I was laughing while he was telling the story.

"Well, where is Beryl?" he asked me finishing his food.

"Upstairs, taking a bath." I explained then the oven '_dinged' _.

"Oh, Christmas is near won't you girls go shopping?" he asked putting the his plate on the sink.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Beryl is asking me if you guys want to come with us at Beryl's house for Christmas." I asked him. Claire came down rubbing her eyes. She must have slept.

"Hi Claire." greeted Sam and picked her up.

"So? Are you coming with us?" I opened the oven and picked up the tray.

"Well, I'm okay. I don't know about the others." he said and place Claire on the table.

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you not to put Claire on the table?" I asked nnoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." He said the put Claire down the table.

"Hey Emily! I smell cookies!" Quil shouted as he entered the house.

"Shut up Quil! You are so loud." Seth smacked Quil's arms.

"Ouch!" Quil rubbed his arm.

"Ahhhh!" We heard someone screamed. The boys rushed upstairs quickly as Claire and I followed.

"Beryl? What happened?" Seth knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oh, sorry about that! I didn't mean to scream. The water just shocked me, it's so cold." she explained.

"Oh, okay." Seth said looking around. We all looked at him and started laughing at his expression.

"What?" He asked scratching his head.

"Y-your expression - it's so f-funny." Quil said between his laughs.

"Ah, shut up!" Seth hit his head.

"Seth! Ouch!" He rubbed his head the walked back down.

"Sorry! Not!" Seth called.

"Guys, I need to dress up. Can you give me a little privacy? Please?" Beryl said opening the door of the bathroom.

SPOV(Seth's)

"Guys, I need to dress up. Can you give me a little privacy? Please?" Beryl said opening the door of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel that reaches her mid-thigh. Water falling down her wet hair.

_Wow. Long fair legs and smooth as silk._ I internally sighed. _Wait, is that a scar? _Oh, well. I don't care about that.

"Ehem." I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Beryl looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Seth!" someone tapped my shoulders. I turned to see Emily.

"Sorry." I mutteredn shyly. And turned back to Beryl.

"Nah, it's okay. But not the stare. Frankly, it's freaky." she said laughing.

"Really, it's freaky/creepy. Now, let me get dress." she said the pushed me out of the door.

"Seth, what's with the stare?" Emiy asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I asked her taking a cookie from the tray.

"Well, Beryl asked for privacy. She opened the bathroom door then you stared." Emily

"Ah, I don't know." I said innocently.

"Hey, guys." Beryl greeted as she walked down the stairs.

"Good afternnon." We all respond.

"Emily, do you mind if go with me to the mall later today?" She asked and grabbed a cookie.

"Yeah. Quil, do you mind taking care of Claire?" she asked Quil.

"Ah, Emily can the guys join us, too?" she said nibbling with the cookie.

"Well, do you wanna come guys?" Emily asked.

"I'm in, as long as we visit the toy store!" Quil said.

"Well, I'm in, too." Sam said.

"Er, what choice do I have? I guess I'm in, too." I said. I walked to Beryl.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said gazing at her violet eyes.

"Oh. Emily have you asked them about spending Christmas at my parent's house?" she asked tearing away from my gaze.

"Oh, yeah, Quil, Seth wanna come with us?" Emily asked us.

"Well, is Claire coming?" Quil asked. Swallowing the whole cookie.

"Yes! I'm comin!" Claire chimed in.

"I'm coming, too!" Quil said.

"How about you, Seth?" Beryl asked me.

"Well, as long as you're there I'm coming." I said. Quil started teasing us singing "beryl and seth kissing on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Quil, shut up." I told him.

"Okay, are you guys finish? If you are, go get dress so we can spend more time at the mall." Beryl suggested. Then she ran up the stairs.

BPOV(Beryl's)

_Did Seth just flirt with me?_ I better dress up. Hmm. Well, I'll brush my teeth first.

After a minutes I settled for a blue cotton shirt, cropped pants, white jacket and white flip-flops. _Now, where is my bag?_

"Emily!" I called as I came down.

"Here!" the voice said coming from outside.

I got out of the door and saw all of them leaning down the car. Emily was wearing a white blouse and a black flared pants, Claire wa in a cute little light blue dress. And the boys, as usual. Trousers, and shirt.

"Uh?" was all I said. nd I remember I was supposed to drive us to the mall.

"Oh, wait. I forgot the keys!" I said the ran back to the room. I heard them laughing. _Aha, laugh at the person who forget things. _

"I got it! And stop laughing." I announced. I quickly slid inside the car and started it.

"We got a little problem." Quil said.

"And wha-. Oh, my car is just for four passengers." I remember my car was just for four.

"Quil, you should just borrow Jacob's motorcycle." Sam told Quil.

"I thought he was at the Cullen's?" Quil asked Sam.

"Well, he's home till tomorrow. The Cullen's went to Europe for shopping." Sam explained. _Wow. Who would go to Europe just to shop. Well, they're really, really rich. 'guess they can do that._

"Okay." Quil ran and came back with the motorcycle.

"Okay. We're ready to leave!" Quil said then started the bike.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, 'til there! Hope you guys like it. The links for the clothes - as always - are on my profile. :)

Question:

Do you guys like the chapters when it's short or long? Tell me what you think so I can improve the chapters!

lovelots & take care,

jalice xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Update!**

**Disclaimer:** The following famous brands are not mine. :(

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Previously:_

_BPOV(Beryl)_

_"Well, he's home till tomorrow. The Cullen's went to Europe for shopping." Sam explained. Wow. Who would go to Europe just to shop. Well, they're really, really rich. 'guess they can do that._

_"Okay." Quil ran and came back with the motorcycle._

_"Okay. We're ready to leave!" Quil said then started the bike._

***********

Time skip: Two days before Christmas and they're at Beryl's parents. They're in California

_Rrrrrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrrrring! 10:oo am_

My alarm clock rang. I shut it off quickly. My mom and dad are leaving for England this afternoon. So, it means that only me, Emily, Claire, Sam, Quil and Seth are going to be here. Our little shopping trip at the Seattle mall was fun! But I'm not finish yet. I haven't found a perfect gift for Emily and Seth. My best friends are spending the're Christmas night here, too. On our way here a my parents house Quil had a little accident on the plane. Let's just say he's not used to plane rides.

I quicky showered because I will drive my mom and dad to the airport. After that I will go to the mall to meet my BFF's and roomies at our flat in Masachusettes. I dressed casually. Denim shorts, dress shirt, flip-flops and my Oakley sunglasses.

"Beryl!" my dad called.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I shouted as I pick up the keys to my SUV.

"Dad, where's your luggage? I'll put it to the trunk." I asked my dad as I went to the kitchen to fetch something to eat. I grab a bottled water and a granola bar.

"Hun, where's your friends?" My dad asked. Me and my mom are not close that's why we don't talk o each other that much.

"Maybe they're still sleeping." I shrugged. It's just a 30-minute drive to the airport. I went straight to the mall where I met my best friends-slash-roomies.

"Beryl!" They called.

"Jedi! Tina! Ashley! Gette!" I run towards them.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"Well, we're alright. Now, when will we meet your prince charming?" Gette asked anxiously.

"Well, maybe later. For now, help me find gifts for them Emily and Seth." I told them and drag them towards the Tiffany and co. boutique.

"Ooh, someone's having trouble finding gifts. How is Emily and her fiancee?" Jedi poke my side.

"Shut up and Emily and her fiancee are at my place." I said then I saw the cutest pair of earrings! It has diamond studs.

"Good afternoon ma'am. How may I help you?" the sales lady greeted.

"How about you show me those earrings?" I asked, smiling to her.

"Yes, ma'am." She told me. Tiffany and co. has new sales person this year.

"Oh, looky who's here." I heard a familiar nasally voice from beside me.

"Oh, the little brat is in town." I heard the other nasally voice agree.

"Shut up Prettina. She's not here to make a scene." Jedi shove her aside.

"Ugh! She just touched me!" Prettina complained.

"Guys, ingore them." I told my friends.

"Okay, I will let you go for now. But you will pay for ingoring me Garcia." Prettina walked out with Redey following her.

"You just dissed 'em." Gette said cheerfully.

"Well, yeah. That's what you get when you mess with a 'brat'." I laughed.

"I'll get that earrings and please wrap it as a Christmas gift." I said giving her my credit card and she nodded. "Thanks." I said.

_'you will know, that angels brought me here' _Gette's phone rang. We all peakk behind her back to know who's calling. Remy. I should have known.

Remy was my old suitor who I set up with Gette, and now. They're happy together! I'm so happy for them. Remy was like a big bro to me.

Gette tossed me her phone and told me to talk to him.

"Hey bro!" I greeted.

"Hey bie! How's my little sis?" He greeted back.

"I'm okay. And why did Gette gave me her phone?" I asked him.

"I told her I'm going down to your place. She told me to ask permission to you. So, is it okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, go ahead. Bring Hilmmy and Dan, too." I answered.

"Okay. Thanks."He said then I gave Gette the phone.

"Please enter your pin." the lady said to me. I put my pin and gave her back the I-dont-know-what-it-is-thing.

"Enjoy." She said as we exit the shop.

"Now, help me decide what to get for Seth." I told them. They pulled me to a tribal shop named Tropicari. A braided leather bracelet caught my eye and I immediatley bought it.

"So, where do you wanna go next?" Tina asked.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked them.

"Not that much." They said.

"Oh, god! I forgot about the people in my house! Do you mind if we just drive-thru?" I said.

"It's okay. Let's go." Ashley said. We went straight to the parking lot and went to Mcdonalds.

"Beryl, don't panic. What time did you get out from the house?" Jedi asked.

"11:00 am." I said looking at my phone for any signs of call.

"It's just 1:00 pm. Don't panic. They're still probably sleeping." Tina suggested.

"I miss this town so much." Tina said coolly at the back.

"Yeah, so sunny and fun." Ashley agreed cheerfully.

SPOV(Seth)

"Seth! Wake up!" Someone knocked on the door.

"What?!" I asked. I'm still sleepy. I don't know why.

"Seth, we're going t eat lunch. Just come down stairs." I recognized the voice it was Beryl.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I stood up and went straight to the bathroom to clean up.

I went down to see several new faces. Three boys and four girls.

"Oh, hey Seth! We have new guest who are staying over!" Quil said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi." I said and grab my lunch.

"Seth, can I borrow you for a minute from your lunch?" Beryl asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." I told her and stood up from the couch.

"Hey Tina, Jedi, Gette, Ashley, Hilmmy, Dan, and Rem. This is Seth." She introduced me.

"Oh, hi dude." The black haired one greeted.

"Hi." I greeted back smiling.

"By the way I'm Remy, this Dan and Hilmmy." He said and pointed to each of them.

"Hey! Your cute! My name is Ashley." The little one said she had short hair, and very bubbly. I felt some strange heat on my face.

"I'm Jedi." Said the tall brunette one smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Gorgette. But you will call me Gette." Said the red-head, shaking my hand.

"And I'm Tina." The other one said.

"Well, you met him already. Now, go see Sam. Emily's fiancée." She told them shoving them to the kitchen.

"Well, that's my friends or as I call the BFF's." Beryl told me laughing lightly.

"Well, they're all nice and the boys seems funny." I continued eating my lunch. I look at her.

"Sorry from keeping you from lunch. See yah." She skipped to the kitchen and heard them giggling and laughing.

I went to the kitchen to drink. I saw Remy's arm over Beryl's shoulder and her arms around his waist. I wish we were like that. I shook my head in disappointment.

"Hey, Seth. Come here" Quil said. He was carrying Claire who was eating ice cream.

"Yeah, join us." Ashley said.

We talked for hours. Bonding and knowing each others personalities. I found out that they all grew here in California and most of them have Spanish blood except for Hilmmy, Ashley, and Dan. And I also found out who has the longest name which is Tina, 'coz her whole name is Maria Cristina Santiago Gutirrez. First time I heard her name I thought she was Italian. They all laughed at me. And we told each other who was our high school crushes. Once I told them who's mine they 'oh, that's so sweet' and 'aw,sweet!' by 5:00 pm we decided to go to the private beach party. There are going to be bands and other singers playing.

"Hey Beryl! Can we just wear our board shorts since we're going to the beach?" Quil joked around.

"No Quil! Claire might not appreciate the girls ogling over you!" she laughed, her bells-like laugh.

"Okay!" Quil shouted and headed to his assigned bedroom. After a few minutes I went down to see only the guys. We're like wearing uniforms. We were all in board shorts except in different colors.

"Hey! We're in uniform!" Quil chimed. We all laughed at his comment.

Then they quiet down. I look at the direction they we're looking I saw the six beautiful ladies coming down the stairs. The one wearing a red strapless dress was stunning. Her long black hair falling down her back.

"Hey, Seth! We're leaving dude!" Remy waved in front of me. I was staring like a duffoos.

"Seth! Let's go! We're going to be late!" Beryl tugged on my wrist out of the door.

BPOV(Beryl)

As we got down I saw the boys in uniform. I wanted to laugh 'til I saw Seth staring at me. He looked so cute.

"Hey Seth! We're leaving dude!" Remy waved his hands infront of Seth.

"Seth! Let's go! We're going to be late!" I pulled him out the door. I went home here in Cali for two reasons; I want to see my dad again and there's going to be a big, exclusive concert at the beach tonight!

The bands that are going to play are Maroon 5, Paramore, Red Jumpsuit Aparatus and many more. Akon, Beyonce, Jesse McCartney, Avril Lavigne, Black Eyed-Peas, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift and many others are playing, too, for the charity that put up the exclusive concert for Christmas.

"Remy! Start walking and stop making up with Gette!" Ashley shouted. We all erupted in laughter. We reached the venue and I saw five unexpected faces. Let me get that right. Five unexpected and unpleasant faces.

"Oh, Hi Beryl! Who are the cuties with you?" Prettina greeted with her voice sounding like a cat squealing. I knew this was just all fake.

"Uh, Hi bi-Prettina." I said faking.

"This are _my _friends. Do you mind if we went to the other side." I told her tugging Seths hands. It was hot.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'll come with you then." She said touching his shoulder. I turned to give her a death glare. I think I just saw her shudder.

Good, it means I scared her. I smiled evilly to myself.

"Love, why are you smiling?" Seth asked. _Oh my gosh! Did he just called me 'love'?! Or he's just helping me to get rid of the priss? Oh, well. He still called me 'love'!_

"Nothing, Seth. Let's just.....hmm........ What do you wanna do?" I said sweetly. I turned to Prettina and saw her glaring at me. Well, she can't scare me with that.

"Oh, so your name is Seth? Beryl do you mind if I borrow him for a minute?" She said imitating my sweet voice but you could still detect the fakeness.

"Uh. Yes, my name is Seth. And sorry I'm not available for the moment maybe you can ask someone." he said turning her offer off.

"Oh. Ugh." she rolled her eyes and strutted off.

"What did you do that for?" I asked laughing from what just happened.

"Well, I really want to be alone with you. So, I told her the truth." he smiled pulling me closer to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's all for now. But there's another fast update maybe after a day or two!

Or if I receive the reviews now till later I might update later!:)  
oh, well. Take care!

Uhm, can you gusy do a favor for me? Well, can you........how do I say this?  
Can you recommend this story to the other readers you know?

That's all! Thank you very much!

xoxo,

jaLic3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another Update! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the following famous things or songs.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"What did you do that for?" I asked laughing from what just happened._

_"Well, I really want to be alone with you. So, I told her the truth." he smiled pulling me closer to him._

********

"So, what do you want to do while we're alone?" I asked smiling at him. He hold my face closer to his holding my gaze. I felt his hot breathe on my face. He moved his lips towards mine. I don't know what came over me but somehow I manage to answer his kiss. We both pulled away for breathe.

"Uh. Well?" I said.

"Nothing. I was just looking at the pure beauty in front of me" He smiled at me.

"Really funny. Ha ha. Really, what?" I asked him.

"Ookay, love birds the party is starting so, get up and let's PARTAY!" Ashley shouted at us.

"Okay dudes and babes! The party is starting and Black Eyed-Peas is here to sing "I Gotta Feeling"! And here they are!" The Dj announced.

"I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)"

Ashley pulled us at the front of the stage.

"Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
and loosing all control"

We started dancing. Following the beat of the music.

"Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Let's Do it (x13)  
And live it up

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF

Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again

Lets do it (x15)  
Let's live it up

Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock

Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top

Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop

Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock

Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day

And I'm feelin  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night"

The song ended and we were all laughing.

"Remy that was great!" Jedi said between her laughs.

"Bro, that was - the best d-dance moves I've - ever seen" I said. I can't hardly speak because of my laughs.

"Well, you know me. The best dancer." He said with a wink at the end. We continued laughing.

Beyonce was up next and she sang "Brown Eyes". Seth asked me to dance, and of course I said yes again.

We were dancing or rather just swaying and turning. I look at him. He was ALOT taller than me.

"Why are you so tall?" I asked then he chuckled.

"I really don't know but you have seen the rest of us right? They said it's in our genes." He explained still smiling.

"Oh, you know the song is right. You have brown eyes." I commented. He laughed again at my comment so I made a face and he tried to compose his face.

"So, you do know I care for you, huh?" He asked me seriously.

"Well, yeah." I answered him. I blushed lightly.

"So, when are you leaving? For school I mean." he asked me.

"Well, I'm scheduled to go back to New Haven by second week of January." I said. Sadness in my voice was completely noticeable.

"Oh, when will you be back?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe November again. If I'm not that busy." I said. I would miss my new family in La Push.

After few more songs the Dj announced that there is a contest. The winner can spend time with the celebrities and will have a bonus performance. Ashley being herself made us join. Each contestant have to sing two songs. In high school me, Ashley, Jedi, Tina, Remy, Dan, and Hilmmy used to practice songs at my house for talent contest in our school. We picked 'Baby It's You' by Jojo for our first song and the for our finishing song we chose 'Just So you know' by Jesse McCartney.

Me and Remy are the lead vocalists. Jedi will play the bass guitar and Tina with the keyboard. But Remy always plays the lead guitar while he sings. Like always we assigned Hilmmy to play the drums and Dan with the rhythm guitar. And Ashley and Gette was our backing vocals.

"Okay guys we're set!" Ashley chimed.

"Wait, what is our band name?" Gette asked us.

"What do you think about 'Cali 7'?" Jedi suggested.

"Well, I think that's okay. Since we're from Cali and we have seven members." Tina said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I thinks that's a good name." I agreed.

"Prettina and her wing girls are joining the contest and guess what they are singing 'Too Cool' and '2 Stars'." Gette said laughing.

"Probabaly the easiest thing for them two sing. They don't even know how to play instruments." Dan laughed with Gette.

"Right. They're the most stupid blondes I have ever met in my life." Hilmmy laughed.

"You know guys you're being mean" I said.

"Like they're nice to you?" Jedi said smugly.

"Ha-ha. Girls do you want to give them the idea that we're going back to our old ways?" I asked them.

"No, but-" Tina was vut off by Ashley.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just do our best!" she cheered like we're in a pep rally.

"Okay, guys let's do this!" I cheered.

We were the last performers. The bands/contestants will play alternate. We will sing our first song then the next band will play. And we'll perform again for the last song.

"Okay, that was................a good song girls." The Dj said after Prettina and her wing girls went down the stage.

"Up next 'Cali 7' singing 'Baby it's you' by Jojo." He announced and we got up the stage.

"Hi guys! Are you ready?" Remy asked the crowd. The crown cheered and I could hear Quil _'whoo-ing'._

"Okay, 1...2...3..." He said. Then they started the music.

"OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh.......  
Let's go  
Yeah  
Bow Wow  
Remix  
Jojo  
Let's go  
Sing to em' baby

_[Beryl]_  
Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for."

I saw Seth walking towards to the front of the stage.

"Cause its me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Having you is enough

You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin' Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah"

I pointed at Seth. And then turned to Remy.

"It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me  
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.

You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah"

I faced the crowd and saw Seth still watching _me._

_"[Remy]_  
5,4,3,2,1  
Babygirl don't care bout' my dough stack  
And she get down chick  
And she knows I love that  
She sees past all these Bow Wow stuff  
B'cos she knows at the end of the day,  
The only thing that matters is us  
And there be a lot of groupies on the road  
But they can't do nothing for me  
I gotta good girl back at home  
Matching Charm bracelets and pendants  
Whoever wouldv'e thought our relationship will be so tremendous  
And lately you've been missing me crazy  
And anytime you miss me baby sidekick page me  
I got a dime piece you know she's the bomb  
The type of girl you bring back home just ta meet your mum  
I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I'm caught in love Jones  
Cuz I think bout' her every time I hear a slow songs  
And when she thinks about me  
I think about her too  
When she ride for me  
Baby I'm a ride for you  
Let's go"

Remy looked at Gette for a second then turned to me. So, we were facing each other now.

"You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay......"

My voice fade out and the song ended.

"Nice job bie!" Remy high-fived me.

"Nice job, too bro!" I said. And started walking down the stage.

"I didn't know you're a great singer?" Seth held out a hand then teased me.

"Well, Id didn't know that, too. Since when am I a great singer?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, let's hear what the Dj has to say." He told me and led me back to the front of the stage.

"Okay, that was great Cali 7! You could pass as a real band in the holly wood!" The Dj announced and Jojo walk out from backstage. I didn't know she was here. That's why we picked her song.

"Okay, you guys are great!" she said.

"Okay, before the second round, Jojo is here to sing 'Too little, Too Late'." The Dj gave Jojo the mic.

She started to sing and we just dance by the music and relax.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

Please review! Thanks!

xoxo  
⌡aL!cε


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't update in like what? ( I really don't know)  
I was just so busy with school, my other fanfics, projects.

Disclaimer:

Me: Seth, just tell them!

Seth: no way man.

Me: I am NOT a MAN! Just tell 'em!

Seth: Okay, chill it.

Me: thanks! *hugs Seth*

Seth: Ew. You smell like the Cullens.

Me: just get on with the disclaimer

Sath: Okay, this is the longest disclaimer ever. I just want to tell youthat she doesn't own any of us and any famous things mentioned, kay? But it's her idea. so, yeah. on with MY story.

Me: SORRY FOR THE LONG DISCLAIMER. HERE YOU GO!

* * *

_Previously:_

_SPOV(Seth)_

_"Okay, you guys are great!" she said._

_"Okay, before the second round, Jojo is here to sing 'Too little, Too Late'." The Dj gave Jojo the mic._

_She started to sing and we just dance by the music and relax._

*****************

Christmas Day

"SETH! QUIL!" Someone yelled us wake.

"What?" I said, my voice groggy.

"Get up you two!" It was some who waked us.

"It's still early." Quil threw a pillow over his ears.

"Just let them sleep Sam." a new voice said. Even if I don't look at her I knew who it is.

"Okay, but we're opening _presents_ now." Sam said. Quil and I quickly got up and scrambled to our feets. I was heading to the bathroom when I bumped to Quil we both fell on the floor rubbing our heard laughing, I look up to see all of them at the door laughing.

"What?" Quil asked.

"Uh. Quil I think you forgot to put your pants on." Emily pointed out. I looked at Quil to see he was only wearing his boxers.

"Oh!" Quil ran to the bathroom and hid. They were still laughing.

"What? Did I forgot my pants, too?" I asked them and looked down to see my pants in place.

"We'll let you guys get dress. We'll just wait down stairs." Emily told me and they walk away from the door. I sat on the bed and wait for Quil. After Quil, I showered and headed down stairs. They were no where in sight. I heard laughing from the kitchen. I went there to see Quil making a face.

"I thought we were going to open presents!" he said.

"That was just to wake you two up." Sam said. Chuckling.

"Oh, hey Seth!" Gette called.

"Eat breakfast first before presents." Remy tossed a sandwich at me.

"Thanks!" I held the sandwich up.

"No problem." He smiled. We ate laughing at Quil. He's still accusing Sam and Beryl of lying of opening the presents without us. After an hour we decided to give Quil what he wants.

"Presents time!" Beryl sang and went to the leaving room. She sat beside the big Christmas tree.

"Me first!" Remy shouted. Quil sat beside me. Jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay, take the spotlight bro." Beryl shrugged and let Remy give his gifts.

After 3 whole hours of non-stop gift giving we were finally finished. Remy, Dan, Hilmmy, Tina, Gette, and Jedi promised to take us out because they didn't have gift for me, Quil, Emily and Claire. Only Ashley promised to bring us to the mall and shop. Which I'm not fond of.

We all thanked each other. Beryl cried over mine, Emily's, Sam's, Quil and Claires gift to her. It was a leather necklace with a silver locket that holds a picture of us in La Push mall. And a personalizd scrapbook She jumped up and down like Quil hen she opened Remy's present. It was a little black leather bag with her name on it. She said it was a Chanel bag that she wanted. I really don't know what's special about 'Chanel'. At first I thought she wasn't going to like our presents because her friends gave her expensive gifts. But she said she like it the most. Remy fake a crying scene because of that. Beryl laughed. We all looked at her because she was laughing while Remy was crying. Remy looked up and we saw he wasn't really crying.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Quil said simply. They burst out laughing.

"Well, let's get dinner now." Tina told us.

"Aw, I don't wanna go out. It's cold now!" Beryl protested.

"Yeah, she's right!" Ashley agreed.

"Well, let's just call pizza." Remmy said.

"Yep! Pizza!" Hilmmy said.

"Uh. We like pasta!" Jedi shouted.

"Where can we get pasta?" Dan asked. He was the most quiet of all.

"I know where! Pizza Hut!" Ashley shouted and dialed the number. We ate talking about our past Christmas. It was the most different Christmas we spent bacause it was only us and no parents. Delivered food and not home cooked.

"Well, is there an open club tonight?" Gette asked.

"I don't know. Let's call my uncle if you guys want." Tinna said.

"Yeah, Uncle Matt!" Jedi smiled

"Club! Club! Club!" Ashley cheered going aroung the leaving room.

"Uh. I don't think so." Beryl said making a face. Even that, she looks cute.

"Yeah, me, too." I said. They all looked at us. Beryl and I were seating on the sofa.

"Yeah, riiight." Hilmmy grinned.

"What?! Hilmmy!" Beryl whined. I think I know what he's thinking.

"Uh. Let them rest guys. I'll tell you the story why they don't wanna go. Okay?" Emily said, breaking free of Sam's hold.

"Thanks Em!" Beryl kissed her cheek.

After two hours of getting ready. They left us.

"Hey, wanna go watch a movie?" Beryl said and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." I sat on the sofa. She got out of the kitchen hold a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"Let's watch at my room. I don't feel like watching here." She said then ran upstairs. I followed her.

She set up the tape and asked. "What so you want to watch?"

"Anything but chick-flick and drama." I smiled. Then I saw it. Aha!

"No. Way!" she said and continue browsing.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors." I told her and she got up.

"Okay." she said. We played five times because she told me I was cheating. In the end. I still won. She let me pick the movie. I pick the freakiest, scariest movie I've ever seen in my life. _Tales from the Grudge._

I saw Beryl eating her ice cream, and only focusing on it. I called "Beryl look at this!" I tossed her the tape and the luck was on my side. The front cover was string at her. It was a misshapen eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and run to the top of her bed. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best move I pulled.

"WHAT IS THAT?!!?!?" she shouted. Her voice was echoing through the big house.

"Sorry!" I tried to not laugh but a low chuckle escaped my lips.

"What is so fuuny?" She shouted at me. Her eyes watering. Oh.

"Beryl! I'm so sorry I didn't know you where that scared." I apologized.

"I am so not talking to you." she said and sat at the bed.

"Girls, are so predictable." I muttered. I guess she heard that and walk towards me.

"I'm not scared! I was just shocked!" She said and put on the DVD. I will never understand them. I never thought she can be that loud.

"Turn off the lights." I said. She stared at me in shock. Her jaws hanging open.

"I'm going to get my ice cream first." she got out of the room. After getting her ice cream she turn off the light. I made her seat with me infront of the TV.

After a while she moved on her bed, dragging me with was screaming the whole movie.(My eardrums are destroyed). She even cried, I asked her why. Seh said she was scared. Then she fell asleep, her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and sleep.

BPOV(Beryl)

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Beryl! Seth! You two in there?" I heard someone knocked at my door. I wanted to get up but I felt something heavy pinning me down. I looked around to see Seth beside me, his big arms holding me in place. _How did he get here?_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, We're coming down." I said.

"Seth, get up." I said, struggling with his hold. Then I remembered. We watched a movie here.

"What time is it?" He asked. I look at my clock.

"It's quarter to 12 in the afternoon." I said.

"Oh, sorry." He yawned and got up.

"No, that's okay." I told him as I stood up.

"Yeah, uhm. Wanna go to the beach this afternoon or you wanna watch a movie tonight?" He asked nervously. Is he asking me out? What will I say?

"So, wanna go?" He asked me again.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me shower we'll go to the beach" I said, yanking a brush through my medusa hair. I look at Seth who was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I should go shower now. Bye." He got out of my room. I showered for atleast half an hour. I dressed in a skirt and tank top. I wore a tankini underneath in case. I wore their gift to me. The leather necklace with a locket as a pendant.

"Beryl?" Ashley knocked.

"Yeah, some in." I said.

"Beryl! Seth just asked you out!" She squealed.

"yep!" I smiled.

"Oh! Okay, put on some lip gloss." She commanded. And I do what I was told to.

"Let me look at you." She said and made me turn around.

"Okay, you're alright now." She said and pulled me down stairs where they were waiting.

"Okay, we're all going?" I asked.

"Yeah," Remy said. I looked at Seth and he smiled. He held out his hands to me and I took it.

"Wanna go first?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

"Guys, we're going for a walk at the beach. I know you're all coming." I told them.

We walked for minutes, not talking when he finally broke it.

"So," he bit his lip. Ow, he looks so cute.

"Wanna sit here?" He said. I realized we were at the back of our house now.

"Sure." I said and sat there.

"Can I ask you something?" he said digging through his pocket.

"Yeah, go ahead." I smiled.

"Uh. Beryl, I know we just met few weeks ago. But, still, I feel like I already know you. I love you, always. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me and pulled out a box showing a ring.

"Oh," was my smart reply.

"I'm not forcing you." He said.

"Yes, Seth. I would be happy to!" I hugged him. He slid the ring around my right middle finger. He held my hand while we're laying on the sand.

I kissed him on his lips.

"Mmm... What is that for? Not that I'm objecting." He smiled.

"Is it wrong to kiss my _boyfriend_?" I mocked. He sat us up and kissed me again. This was deeper. Different than any others.

"You two get a room!" someone complained. We broke the kiss and saw Ashley tapping her foot impatiently.

"Explain. Now!" She told us.

* * *

That's all for now! I hope you like it! Review!

xoxo,  
JaLice


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, another update!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Only the idea.

* * *

Previously:

_BPOV(Beryl)_

_"Is it wrong to kiss my boyfriend?" I mocked. He sat us up and kissed me again. This was deeper. Different than any others._

_"You two get a room!" someone complained. We broke the kiss and saw Ashley tapping her foot impatiently._

_"Explain. Now!" She told us._

***********

"Uh. Well, Seth, kinda. Uhm." I just smiled at her.

"I ask her to be my girlfriend." Seth blurted out.

"Oooh!" Ashley clapped her hands.

"Hey, hey! what the commotion there?" Remy asked us.

"We'll tell you all later. Wait for the others." I smiled at him. We told them what happened and they all screamed things like "I told you!","I'm so happy!" and a "Yeees! Finally!" from Quil.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up now. So, what happened last night?" Ashley asked me excitedly. I should have known she would ask that.

"Well, we watched a movie." I told them.

"Yeah....... How did Seth ended up _sleeping_ in your room?" Remy wiggled his eyebrow.

"What the?" I raised my eyebrow. "We watched the movie, she got scared. She slept and then I slept, too." Seth explained.

"Yeah, like I would believe that. Seth got out of your room with a goofy smile on his face." Quil suspected us? Oh gosh.

"Quil, shut up before I rip your tongue off." Seth smacked Quil's arm.

"Hmm...." Quil made a face.

"Oh, like I would do that?" I ask him.

"Well, maybe you two were drunk and this happened and that happened." Hilmmy said.

"Hilmmy, you know I don't drink." I protested.

"Uhuh. Well, you know things." Jedi smiled.

"Yep!" Gette agree.

"Guys, stop teasing us. It's bad that we told you." I said.

"No! No! It's alright! Guys, shut up!" Ashley wave her hands. We all laughed at her.

"I'm hungry." Claire cut us off.

"Oh, Claire. We're sorry." I kissed her cheek.

"Nope, it's okay. I got a good nap." She explained and climb out of Quil's arms.

"Hmm. Wanna grab something to eat?" I asked them. They all nodded.

************************

It's been a week and a half since we got here and now, we're leaving. I'll miss my mom and dad and my best friends. We're waiting for our flight back to Forks. Seth's head was resting against my shoulders. I was playing with his hair when the intercom informed that our flight is there.

We were seating in the plane for a few hours and we're finally in Port Angeles. Seth's friend - Jacob, I think - was going to pick us up because Leah and Marco is busy planning their wedding and Seth's mother, Sue is at their family friend.

"Sam, Emily, Quil, Seth!" someone called. Seth turn around and tug me with him towards the boy, rather man with mid-length hair and russet colored skin.

"Hey, Jake!" He greeted.

"Is she who I thought she is?" Jake pointed to me.

"Yeah," Seth smiled at him.

"About time. Hey, I'm Jacob. But you can call me Jake." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi, I'm," I look at Seth and he nodded. "just call me Beryl." I smiled at him.

"Hey, Jake!" Sam called. I saw he and Quil carrying mine and Seth's luggage's.

"Oops. Sorry Sam." I said and I quickly grabbed my things.

"Nah, it's okay." He smiled. "Unca Jay!" Claire shouted running to him.

"Let's get going before it rains. Seth. Edward told me to tell you to bring Beryl down to their place. You okay with that?" After he told Seth what he was supposed to he turned to me and raised and eyebrow.

"'you askin' me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, so. Wanna go to the Cullen's place?" He asked me then grabbed my luggage. I saw him put our things inside the compartment of an Aston Martin!! Wow. That is such a cool car!

"Hey?" He waved his hands in front of me.

"Oh, yeah. Whatever Seth likes." I shrugged.

We arrived at Emily's around seven in the evening. Sam, Quil and Seth went home to their house to put down their things.

"So, Seth told us that the Cullen's are inviting you to go down at their home. Are you going?" she asked me. We were preparing the dinner.

"Well, if Seth agrees I'm going. If not. I don't know." I shrugged and put the plates on the table.

"Hmm... Something smells good in here." Seth peek at the door.

"Yeah, Emily's cooking smell good." I smiled at him.

"Nope, it's not Emily's cooking. It's you." He kissed my cheek.

"Haha. Very funny." I said with sarcasm.

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked.

"Uh. He's talking to Edward." Seth told Emily and grab a plate.

"Hey, wait for them." I frowned at him.

"What are they talking about?" Emily asked him.

"The royal leeches are coming to visit them." He said coolly. What does he mean by royal leeches?

"Oh. Beryl. Where going at the Cullen's when they're visitor are gone." he told me and eat his dinner.

"Seth. What do you mean by royal leeches?" I asked him. He's eyes widen. Then he shook his head.

"That's just. Uh. Just think about the phrase: You don't live in the world where you thought you live in." he said and continued eating. What the hell does he mean by that?

"Is Nessie going to stay with us?" Emily mentioned another name I don't recognized.

"I don't know." He shrugged. My phone rang in my pocket.

"Hey?" I answered.

"Hello? Who's this?" A nasal-y voice said.

"Hello prett." I greeted.

"Uh. Seth?" She asked. Oh, how dare she get Seth number.

"Uhm. No, this is her_ girlfriend_." I emphasized the word.

"Oh, where is he?" She asked.

"By my side." I said.

"Beryl?!" she asked,surprised.

"Oh, finally. You recognized me. Why are you looking for Seth?" I asked her.

"Well, oh. ugh!" she said pissed.

"Toodles." I ended the phone call.

"Who's that?" Seth asked. His mouth full of food.

"Did you give Prettina my number?" I asked him.

"No, why? Is that her" He asked again.

"Yes," I said. Sam arrived with Quil following him. Emily questioned him more about names and terms I don't recognized. I was intrigued when he said the name Volturi. Because I asked Sam if he means Voltera as in the place in Italy. He was deep in thought for a minute then he just nodded. They ate and still talking about the Cullen's, royal leeches, Volturi, Nessie, Edward, Carlisle. While I ate my food in silence, chewing every bite.

After I ate I excuse myself and head to the living room to watch some TV. I came across a channel which is discussing leeches. Holy. Freaking. CROW!

"Are there real vampires?" I went to the kitchen and asked them. they all stopped eating, well, not all Claire was still eating her food. Besides the point.

"Uhm. Remember what I told you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled.

He bit his lips.

"Yes, they are real. But not all of them is bad." Sam explained.

"Oh, my." I was shocked. I think my jaws just fell down the floor.

Seth stood up and walk to me. "Hey, love? 'you okay?" He guide me towards the couch.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I shook my head trying to clear things out.

"This is. Wow. The best vacation ever?" I smiled at them.

"What?" They all asked surprised.

"Well, first. My uhm. Seth is a wolf and the rest of your pack," I look at Sam. "And, no, vampires are real. Did I mention I read vampire romance novels?" I continued smiling.

"You are weird." Seth muttered.

"Wanna break up with me?" I asked him.

"No, no! Of course not. I love you and I would never break up with you." he hugged me.

"You know. Maybe someday you will find another one and leave me, but I'll always wait by the wing." He kissed my cheek.

"That's just maybe. But I know I won't." I kissed him back. We broke apart and I yawned.

"You're sleepy. Go to sleep." He help me stood up.

"Will you stay or you're going out?" I asked him.

He bit his lips before answering. "I'll stay." He smiled and led me up to my room.

"Now, sleep." he kissed my forehead and lay beside me.

"I'm going to ask you something. Please be honest." I told him.

"Okay, what is it?" He said.

"Are the vampires the reason why you don't ant me to go at the Cullen's place?" I asked him.

"Yes, but the Cullen's don't bite. Really. It's their visitor." He made a face.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep." I finally said and closed my eyes.

* * *

Okay, that's all for now. I hope you like it.

So, do you want me to write a chapter with the Cullens or not?

Please review! thanks!

xoxo,

JaLice


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know, I'm a horrible writer I haven't updated for a while. I'm busy and stressed. Here's my new chappy!

* * *

Previously:

_BPOV_

_"Are the vampires the reason why you don't want me to go at the Cullen's place?" I asked him._

_"Yes, but the Cullen's don't bite. Really. It's their visitor." He made a face._

_"Okay, I'm going to sleep." I finally said and closed my eyes._

***************

I woke up with the sun shining brightly through my curtains.

"Seth?" I said. Ther was no answer. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I walk towards the bathroom but something caught my eye.

A silver envelope my side table. I flipped it open and read the scribble on it.

_Love,_

_hey, I'm so sorry I left you. The Volturi came last night. So, we had to patrol around the reserve. So sorry. _

_See u l8r,_

_Seth_

"Oh." I said uncosciously.

I went to the bathroom and showered. Claire was squealing when I got down. I saw a very beautiful little girl. Her hair was curly, reddish-brown, more like bronze. Her skin is pale that glows lightly in the light.

"Hey Beryl!"Jake called me.

"Oh, hey Jake!" I waved at him. I walked towards them in the kitchen.

"We have a visitor." Emily pointed at the beautiful little girl.

"She's Renesmee. But, you can call her Nessie." Jake smiled. Suddenly, the little girl - Renesmee was glaring at him.

"Whoa, Ness. If looks could kill." he told her.

"I told you not to introduce me as Nessie. Mom is going to rip your limbs off." she told him.

"Oh, hi I'm Renesmee, you can call me whatever you prefer, just not Ness. My mom doesn't like that name as much as I do, because it's the name of the Lochness Monster." She told me and held out a hand. I shook it before I spoke.

"Oh, hi Renesmee. I'm Beryl. Your eyes are so beautiful." I complimented her big, brown eyes. They weren't the normal ones you see. I saw a little color on her cheeks.

"Thank you. Yours, too." She said. Her voice was bell-like, soprano.

"Thank you. How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm five." she said.

"Pardon?" I was she just said five?

"Yes, I'm kinda look older than my real age. You know. Halfling thing." she shrugged.

"Oh, like the pack?" I want to be sure.

"Yeah, like them. But, I'm not a wolf." she said. She was still in Jakes arm but she reach out for me.

Pictures flash in my mind. From a girl giving a bloody birth to biting Jake and in the end was a group of red-eyed people. Okay, so they're not people. "Oh" I blinked.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" she smiled at me. Her white teeths glimming in the light.

"No, how could a beautiful little girl scare me?" I teased her.

"Hmm." she pretended to think for a minute.

"Yeah," she said. "Can you let me down? Please." She said cutely. Aw, she's cute whenever she wants to. She ran to Claire and they talked. I heard my name four times and they started giggling.

"Hey Beryl, join us?" Emily passed a plate to me. I ate looking at the girls. Every five minutes they change what they were playing. After a few minutes I finished eating, someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Emily walked to the door and open it. I continued to wash the plates.

"Hey Nessie, hey Claire! I brought what you need." the pixie-like girl walked in.

"Oh, hi Beryl. I'm Alice. Nessie - I mean Renesmee's my niece." she greeted me.

"Hi Alice, nice to meet you." I greeted back.

We spent a few hours talking about the girls, the pack, their family,their visitors and fashion. But the looks of her. She is definitely one of the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She could be a model, but she has a problem with her height, though.

"I guess it's time to go Renesmee. Thanks for the time Beryl, Emily." she said. Jake quickly grabbed Renesmee and got out. Five minutes later, Seth, Sam and Quil came. They scrunched up their nose when they got in.

"It's Alice. Renesmee stayed to play with Claire." Emily informed them. They just nodded.

"Hey, love. Have you read the letter beside your bed?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"Since when did you imitate Edward Cullen?" Quil turned to Seth.

"Shut up, Quil. You'll understand that when Claire is older." Seth replied. We walked in the kitchen.

"Seth, who's Edward?" I asked him curiously.

"He's my vampire bestfriend, even thought it's weird. And, he's Nessie's dad. Girls drool over him." He rolled his eyes at the last.

"He's probably gorgeous. Girls just don't drool over you know." I smilled at him.

"Yeah, when you see him you'll probably do that." He said back.

"No, I have you why would I( do that. Besides, that's embarrasing." I shook my head.

"Beryl, wanna help me cook the dinner?" Emily asked me. I looked out the window and saw the sun just set.

"Sure." I said. The boys went in the living room to play with Claire. Emily and I finished the dinner by 7:30.

"Guys, let's eat!" Emily called.

*******************

Two days passed and Seth told me I was free to go at the Cullen's the next day. I asked him what the royal vamps want. He said they were just checking if Alice, Edward, Jasper and Bella changed their minds to join them.

"Hey love. Tomorrow we can go visit the Cullens." Seth told me.

"Sure, I'd love that." I smiled and got back to packing up my things because I'll leave for New Haven the day after tomorrow.

* * *

Hi guys! This is just one of the filler chappies. Maybe you'll get some actions in the next chappy, but that's just _maybe_. :)

Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!

xoxo,

JaLice


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know you hate me by now. so here it goes. *sobs 'coz I'm a bad author*

* * *

_Previously:_

_BPOV(Beryl)_

_Two days passed and Seth told me I was free to go at the Cullen's the next day. I asked him what the royal vamps want. He said they were just checking if Alice, Edward, Jasper and Bella changed their minds to join them._

_"Hey love. Tomorrow we can go visit the Cullens." Seth told me._

_"Sure, I'd love that." I smiled and got back to packing up my things because I'll leave for New Haven the day after tomorrow._

***************

I awoke as I felt a warm hand caressing my cheeks.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He smiled at me. I just smiled back afraid I still have might have morning breathe.

I sat up and look around. "I'm going to clean up, 'kay?" I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After half an hour we went down to have breakfast with the others and I saw Alice with Renesmee just leaving.

"Hey Alice! How are you?" I called.

"Hey B! As always, I'm good, you're coming over today." The last sentence was s statement, definiteley not a question.

"Yep! I am, and why'd you call me 'B'? I think that's a character from some tv series." I smiled at her.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. "See you later" I waved at them and got back to the kitchen.

"Hey Beryl, want some?" Quil tossed me a muffin. I sniffed it and does it smell good.

"Thanks!" I raised the muffin and smiled.

"'you going to the Cullens later, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Seth's coming with me." I continue to nibble my muffin.

"Uhm, Emily, are you soming with us?" I asked her. She just nodded and smiled.

"Where's Claire?" I asked them.

"She's with Seth, they run something at the Black's." Emily explained.

"Oh," I said as I finished my muffin.

"Let me help you Emily. I haven't done anything today." she just gave me the mittens and look at the oven.

"Peace offering?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah, right. Just take it out and then get ready." she shook her head. After taking the cookies and muffin s out of the oven I just grabbed my pursed, run a brush through my hair and got back down.

"You ready?" I asked them as they wait for me by the car.

"Yep!" Quil answered and I noticed that Seth and Claire wasn't back yet.

"They're already there, Seth said sorry." Emily told me.

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" I rode shot gun and Quil just doesn't stop to crack us up.

"Quil, I think I'm going to throw up if you tell us another of that." I was laughing so hard, if I have a cold it would have been bubbling out of my nose(yeah, it's gross, I know).

"Well, put your head out of the window you don't your car to be a mess." he smiled and I just stuck out my tongue at him.

"Real mature. Ha-ha." he just rolled his eyes. And I realized we passed by the river and we were driving through a forest like pathway. A white house came into view.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah, it's real wow." Emily giggled. I playfully glared at her. Quil stopped the car infront of the white porch. _Can't believe it's a vampires' house, so light, so beautiful_.

"Goo afternoon guys!" Alice greeted us.

"Afty Alice!" I greeted back, Emily just smiled and Quil just high-fived with her.

"Uhm, Emily, am I supposed to give these to her?" I asked Emily. I feel like an idiot.

"Yeah Beryl," she smiled.

"Is she?" I asked her, Alice just laugh and answered me.

"No silly, I'll be the one putting it to the ref and I'll tell them it's from you." she snatched the basket from my hands and skipped.

"They are really amazing." I just stated.

"Yeah, you would be more amazed if you meet the rest of them." She led the way to the living room where all the rest of them were smiling at us as we entered.

"So Seth, is she your 'violet-eyed girl'?" the big, brawley one grinned and ran to hug me. Apparently to tight.

"Hi - can't - breathe - uh." And there goes my last reserve of air in my lungs.

"Emmett," the woman beside the blond man scolded.

"Oops. Sorry. Just got carried away." he continued to grin. _Isn't he's jaw hurting from all the grinning?_

"No, unfortunately, it doesn't." the bronze haired boy answered my thoughts. He must be Edward.

"Yes, nice to you Beryl" he smiled. Crap, isn't that the nicest smile I've ever seen.

"Ehem." someone pulled me out of my thoughts. I look to see who it was and Seth was beside me at once.

"I thought you weren't going to drool, or stare or something." he smiled. I just glared at him, feeling embarrassed. I felt my face heat up.

"It's normal you know, he get's that everywhere. I really mean _everywhere_." Emmett smiled again.

"Does she talk?" Emmett asked. I realized I was holding my breathe. I let it out in one whoosh.

"I'm sorry, and yes, I talk." I smiled.

"Sorry, we haven't inroduced ourselves." The woman earlier said. She told me their names as Emmett made side comments. In two minutes I know them all.

"So, that's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Dr. Cullen, Bella, Renesmee and Edward." I repeated and all of them smiled.

"Dear, call me Carlisle." the 'too-good-looking-to-be-a-doctor-he-should-be-a-model/actor' told me.

"You know that I could read your thoughts right?" Edward asked me. _Crap! I forgot_.

"It's okay, I'll keep it." he smiled at me. And I mouthed 'thank you'.

"Come on guys, we're hungry!" Seth whined. I looked at him in disbelief.

"No, it's okay. He's like a brother to us." Edward continued to answer my thoughts for the rest of the meal/talk/movie.

Us, girls, talked for hours about the typical; fashion, outfits and college and _boys_. Claire and Renesmee were playing at Renesmee's room.

"Oh my gosh! You're studying to be a fashion designer?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Geez, Alice. Calm down." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Gee, Bella. You know how she get when you talk about fashion." Rose smiled. They were all so nice. I wish I could stay here.

"Where are the boys?" I asked them.

"Jasper is out hunting. Emmett and Seth are playing Xbox, Edward is trying to compose a new lullaby for Renesmee, about ponies and rainbows," I raised an eyebrow at that one. " yeah, even though Renesmee is matured, she still like ponies, courtesy of his uncle, my husband, Emmett." Rose smiled at me.

"Uhm, is Dr. Cul - I mean Carlisle at the hospital?" I aksed them.

"He's at his study." Esme informed. An 'o' just formed in my lips.

Alice's eyes just became mirror-y all of a sudden. Then Edward burst in the door.

"Beryl, you have to get out of here!" He shouted and the he scooped me up and ran out of the house, Bella holding Renesmee, was trailing us with Esme, Emmett, and Carlise.

"What happened?" I asked my voice shaken.

"It's just. Seth." He said and howling came not far behind. Why do I have such a bad luck? Why now? I just met them and I already inflicted them some problem. Why me?

"Not your fault." Edward ust kept running and take back what he said. "Half of it is yours." he then came to a halt and push me inside a dream-like cottage. Of course, I don't display much bad luck or my clumsiness in a normal day. But, I guess this wasn't. I tried to straighet myself up. But to my much stupidity, I tripped over the carpet.

"Crap!" I said then Seth upright me.

"Thanks, but what happened?" I asked him. He just growled. He was glaring through the door.

"Seth, tell me." he ingonred me again.

"Seth! Lookat me and tell me!" I snapped.

"They're back. One of them smelled you." Seth's eyes were black as the Cullens'

"I'm sorry." I said. My tear were welling up.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault." He held me closer.

"This _is_ my fault." I told him.

"No, it's not. It's their's." He continued to look at the door like he's waiting for something.

* * *

Ohmeegee! What happened? Who's 'them'? Well, it's the end of this chappy! REVIEW!!!!

Oh, don't foget to vote in my poll at my profile. :)

xoxo,  
JaLice


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: What's up people? Why aren't you reviewing, if you don't, I will not know what you think. Thanks for the few reviews! It cheered me up!!!

* * *

Previously:

BPOV(Beryl)

_"This __is my fault." I told him._

_"No, it's not. It's theirs." He continued to look at the door like he's waiting for something_.

"Seth, you need to get her out of here." Little Alice told Seth. Things are not going to get better if I stay. I need to go somewhere, somewhere they don't know. I need to leave the pack.

"Seth, I'm going alone." I stood up and walk towards the door.

"No, _you're_ not going anywhere without _me_." he grabbed my hand and ran to the back door.

"Seth, I'll only implicate more bad things." I tried to escape from his grip. "I can't let you get involve in this. It's me they want, and it's me they're going to search for."

"You can't escape them alone. You'll need us to protect you. Every one of them has talent that can easily find you wherever you are. Whenever they want." he ran faster now. And I was hanging like a rag doll to him.

"Seth, you have to let me go!" I started to squirm. I knew something bad was coming. I could almost feel it.

"There's no letting go Beryl! Do you know how much I care for you to let you go?" He stopped in front of Emily's house. The wolves were waiting for us.

"Seth, we have to work out something before I get all of you in more danger!" I stomped of to the room and started packing.

"I'm going to New Haven, I'll stay in my dorm." I threw my clothes in my luggage.

"You can't, they'll track you." he grabbed my hand.

"I need to go!" I didn't mean to be harsh it just, I'm not feeling it will turn out well.

"Beryl, listen to me, you'll leave, but I'm coming." He started to throw my things to me. What the hell is he thinking, I'm leaving him so he can't be bothered anymore, and now he's coming, he can't.

"Seth, I'm sorry, you're not coming." I threw my bag on my bag and started to retreat down stairs.

"You, I. Beryl, I love you too much to let you leave alone. It's too dangerous!" He gripped my waist to keep me locked around his arms.

"Seth, I love you. You have to let go." and with that, we shared a kiss. We don't know if I'm still coming back, might as well savor this moment if I'm not going to see his face again. I knew we would need to breathe sometime, but breathing was too overrated for now. I would breathe later..................or not. I ran outside fumbling with my car keys, I need to get away from here.

"Beryl, wait!" He _almost_ reached my hand but I quickly closed my door so, he wouldn't have a chance to grab and stop me.

?POV

Who was she? Why is she making me feel this way? I was greedy before, but seeing her with the dog. I just couldn't make this out. He wanted her, but I couldn't bring myself to think of him draining her. I just couldn't.

Why am I feeling this way? I'm out of my mind to think of it.

"We need to search for her. We need to help him find her." She said, she was devious as much as I was, but there's is no way I'm going to let them touch her.

"No. I'm not helping you." I said with a stern voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she growled.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. But, I absolutely will not help you get her." I ran off to find her scent and heard someone called to her.

She's leaving. I can't let them find her. He's gonna take her. Marcus, I need him.

"You're looking for her." a voice startled me, even though I'm a vampire, it happens. He said it without a hint of questioning.

"Uh, yes, master." Thank the creator for letting Marcus show up.

"I know what you feel, you're like a son to me, go ahead. I'll help you track her." he smiled. Occasions like these only happen once in a century, or millennium.

"I don't know what to do, I might be a danger to her. I might hurt her." Wait, what am I saying? Is this me? I don't even know her. When I saw her face, something flash in my mind, it's like I've seen her before. I feel like I've known her for a long time, this is trash. It can't be her.

"Do you want them to find her first?" He asked. We ran off to the woods leading to the highway.

"Let's hitch." Marcus said. Okay, did he just said the word 'hitch'? Because I'm creeped up now.

"I heard that one from one of the humans, don't ask anymore." he smiled lightly.

We've been waiting for an hour now, I think we missed the highway. I was about to tell him that we should walk half way back. We heard someone singing along a song, the voice sounded like _her_.

"Marcus, hitch!" I hissed. "Boy, you have to raise your hand and wait for her to stop." he arranged my hand. Oh, so that's how. The car stopped and a girl opened her window, shit, it's her.

"Uhm, ma'am, can we join you? We just have to go, it's emergency." Marcus talked. "Uhm, sure, you can, do you mind seating at the back?" she _was_ crying.

"Thank you ma'am." Marcus motioned for me to come. "Oh, call me Beryl, sir." I heard her.

"This boy, his name is" he stopped for a moment. "His name is John, and I'm Mark" He smiled at her. We slid in the car, it smelled like her, can I resist?

"Uhm, I'm heading somewhere. How 'bout you guys? Where will I drop you off?" she asked. Marcus, think!

"Uh, where are you heading?" Marcus asked her.

"I 'm not sure if I'll head straight to New Haven or stop by a motel." she continued driving. She really looks like her.

"Oh, we'll go with you. We're heading to New Haven, too." he told her. We were avoiding eye contact.

"You're Italian." She smiled like she was sure.

"Oh, yes. I am." Marcus smiled, oh, yes. His voice was thick with accent.

"John, are you okay?" She smiled at me.

"Oh, yes. Of course, I'm fine." I smiled back. She had been driving for a few minutes now.

"You don't mind if we stop by a motel for tonight, do you?" A building with bright light signs came into view.

"Of course, I'm sure your already tired from all the driving." Marcus was the spokesperson.

"Uhm, no. I'm not tired at all, I just need some time to think. I'm from the beach." She pulled over the building and grab her bag-pack.

"Oh, yes. We understand. Thank you for the ride." Marcus spoke once again. He threw a glance at me.

"Yes, thank you Beryl. We appreciate this." I smiled at her.

"Sure, no problem. I'm glad you to showed up. I was itching for someone to talk to you know." she smiled, I look at her eyes for the first time and I saw that her smile doesn't reach her eyes. Her eye color is very rare. Violet, a mixture of blue and red.

She went to the front desk and informed us that she will be paying our room. We thanked her and we followed the clerk upstairs. Her room was next to ours. I wanted to talk to Marcus but I waited until we're in our room.

"Marcus, what are we going to do? We're reaching a sunny part of this continent. We can't expose our selves. We haven't even h-"

"Don't be to anxious _John_." he emphasized on my new name. Oh Lord, I hate that name. "We will hunt tonight, when she's already asleep. Right now, we have think of some way." he paced around the room.

* * *

Uhm, guys, I'm ending this story the next chappy. Decide if you want to read the sequel. *puppy-dog pout*

NEW MOON MOVIE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw it, Rob is soooooooooooooooooo gorgeous! Don't wanna spoil those who haven't seen it, review people!!!!! THANK YOU!

Happy ending or not?

REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!

xoxo,  
JaLice


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, I know I totally suck! I haven't update for a while. I haven't update for like forever!  
Here we go!

* * *

_Previously:(So, I'm gonna summarize a bit, because I think you forgot about it. I hope not)  
_

_Volturi came to Forks to visit the Cullens and ask the again if they want to join them. They refuse, but before going back, one of them smelt Beryl's scent. He realize she was her singer. Now, she's on the run. She found Marcus and Alec on her way._

APOV (Alec)

A few minutes after, we heard sobbing. I wanted so badly to comfort her. I didn't know what to do. The sobbing didn't ease. We can hear everything on the other side of the room. Marcus was now sitting still on the couch, I heard the water run, covering the sounds of the sobs coming from her.

I was thinking about how I felt about her. Her face and her eyes were very, _very_ familiar. It's like I knew her from somewhere. Her eyes has a rare color. Violet. Very unique.

I heard her closing the bathroom. She kept crying until she fell asleep, I think. Because few minutes before eleven the sobs stop.

We slipped through the window and _tried_ to hunt for human at first. But unfortunately, we didn't found any. We hunt for animals, we were full but the burning is still there. I guess, it can't satisfy our appetite but it can never quench your thirst.

We were running back to the motel when two cloaked figures stopped in front of us.

"Master Marcus, Alec, your sister sent us. We-" A female voice started. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister but I just don't like it when she does things her way. She doesn't think about the others.

"Tell her we're not going back. Well, _I'm_ not going back. I'm not helping them." I cut her off with a sharp tone.

"No, we're here to help. She said if we can't convince you to go back. We should at least help you." The man spoke.

"Afton, let's hear your proposal on helping us." Marcus spoke calmly.

"Thank you master. As you all know I left Volturi when you asked me to search for your history. I met Vera when I cross the Mississippi. She has a very strange talent." He explained and nodded at her.

"I can change your appearance into human." She pulled down her hood, revealing a dark haired beauty. Her eyes were crimson, and the same goes with her pouty lips.

"Pardon?" Marcus seldom uses that word.

"I have a talent that can change a vampire into a human form. Your eyes will be back to its original color when you were human and your skin wouldn't shine like diamond facets in the sun. This way you won't be detected." She finished.

"A- Do you know what you're talking about?" I asked her in disbelief. She had THE talent that we've been hoping we can see, and now, its right in front of us. Waiting for us to let them help us. Marcus spoke before I do.

"Vera, you're talent is a _very_ special gift. You could have earned a very high position in the guards." He smiled. I gave him a look, and he just ignored me.

"Well, Vera, we'll be really grateful if you help us. Can you change our appearance now? Dawn is breaking." He continued. I cast a quick look at the sun's direction and saw it was beginning to rise. Had we hunt _that_ long? I looked back to her.

"Of course. You're very welcome. You might feel a tinge of pain. But it'll be just for a few seconds." She smiled at us. I glance once again at the sun and turned on my gleaming skin. I closed my eyes. I felt a sudden jolt of electricity and a tinge of pain pass through my body. I didn't know how long I was standing there with my eyes close but Marcus finally tapped my shoulder.

"Alec, we're done"

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was halfway through the sky. Usually my skin shined like diamonds, but now it was just pale white, not in a sickly way, but more like a porcelain doll's skin. I saw Marcus staring at me. His eyes met mine; it wasn't red, or black. It was electric blue with specks of, brown? It was nothing I had ever imagined.

"I think we've done our job. Your sister wishes you good luck with everything you do. We must get back to Voltera. Oh, before I forget, Jane told me to give you this. Aro helped also." Afton handed a black briefcase to Marcus.

"Give them our regards. Also, Vera, tell Aro to give you a position if you want." He smiled.

"Vera, our appetite, is it affected?" I asked her before they left.

"Yes, because you don't have the right weapon, if you must, to hunt for _human_. You will have to adjust. You can still run faster than human, but slower than vampires. And that goes the same with your strength." She explained.

"Thank you for helping us. Please tell my sister, Jane, to keep this as a secret. Thank you and we hope to see you again in the future." I smiled at them. With our last waved we ran back to the motel. _I hope she's not awake yet._

We reached the back of the building. We were now deciding if we should use the main door or just climb up the window. Marcus won. We're going to use the main door at the lobby.

We walked to the front door and greeted by the receptionist. Marcus just nodded. What are we going to do say if Beryl asks us were we had gone? My heart, that hasn't beat for almost a millennia, suddenly went into panic mode. What happened? I just thought about her, her name, and imagine how she looks like. What is she doing to me?

We reached the door of our room and remember we didn't have the key. Marcus twist the knob, it was unlocked. I guess we forgot to lock it earlier.

"Alec, are you sure about this? You're risking yourself." Marcus suddenly said.

"What do you mean?"

"I followed you near the forest. I felt their bond. It was very strong. I don't know if she can handle putting away everything behind her. She ran away because she wants to protect him, but her feelings are only stronger than ever. You might be a long shot." He continued.

"Marcus, I just want to know her. I didn't say anything about making her fall for me. I know it's hard to believe, especially when I chose her over Demetri, who has been my friend for a long time. But, I just really want to know who she is, how she makes me feel this way. I know if I try it's a very long shot for me. But, I can't do anything."

"I know Alec, I know. Maybe your human memories will come back to you sometime." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I remembered that he had lost his love, Didyme.

We lapsed back to silence for a long period of time. He began reading a magazine about cars. I was lying on the bed for a few minutes now, I decided to listen to her, since our senses weren't as strong as it was when we were _full_ vampires, I needed to press my ears to the wall.

"Seth," she said. Is he here? No, she must be dreaming.

"Seth, please let me go." I felt something in my chest that I couldn't quite recognize.

"I love you. Good bye." Was her last words for him - in her dream I guess. I just leaned my back against the wall. I sat there, thinking what I had felt. Surely it wasn't sympathy because she left her love. I was very confused. It pained me to hear her cry for someone else.

BPOV(Beryl)

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I didn't know how it got there. All I remember was Seth face, pleading, begging me to come back to him. Even though I want to, I couldn't say.

I strode towards the window to see the sun just rising.

I quickly grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I showered about half an hour. After I got out of the bathroom, I heard a recognizable tone coming from the bag, I remembered my phone. The number was unrecognized. Maybe it was just my dad. I answered it and a very recognizable voice came in.

"Beryl, love." He said.

I couldn't respond, I froze where I stood and my tears came back.

"Please, I'll try my best; even give my life just to protect you. Please come back." He pleaded. I didn't know what to say. My dream came true but Seth wasn't here now. He was just over the phone. I began sobbing hardly.

"Love, stop crying. Sam is out with the pack, they're helping me to track you. We're gonna be together again. If they try anything to harm you, I'll be there to protect you." The words were echoing inside my head.

"Seth, just let me be. I don't want you," but I stop myself before I say anything that would make him more determined to see me.

"You don't want me?" He voice was pained. I was hurt because I hurt him.

"No, Seth. It's just - I need to go. Bye." My tears were dripping down my face to my neck.

"I love you Beryl, even if you don't want me anymore. I'll look for you. Even wait for you." I threw my phone on the bed and leaned against the wall. I could somehow feel that someone was on the other side.

I sat there crying, sobbing and _trying _to overcome the ache on my chest. I fell asleep for a short time but it was ended by another ring of my phone. I didn't bother answering it. I just got up and went to the bathroom to clean my self.

I was sitting on the bed when someone knocked on my door. I walked over and opened it, revealing a much less paler John.

"Hey, uhm, Mark was wondering if you're planning on staying longer." His voice was melodious, like the Cullens'.

"Oh, sorry. If you want we can go now." I forced out a smile.

"Have you eaten?" He asked and right on cue my stomach grumbled. I blushed furiously.

He laughed at me and I followed. "Well, it seems like you haven't. Do you mind if we treat you to a late breakfast or is it lunch now?" He asked with a smile. He looks cute.

"Hmm, well if you're hungry you can go ahead." I told him.

"Let's go. uhm, I mean if you want. Because I don't want a beautiful girl walking alone. Well, I could carry you. But, uhm, so, yeah, wanna, go?" He babbled. He seems so nervous.

"Why are so nervous? I'm not going to eat you." I laughed at him.

"Well, I thought you'd be weird out by me. You know, it's like you just met me and here I am. I could have been a serial killer, or murderer? You shouldn't do that next time." He shook his head.

"Yeah, if I didn't you wouldn't have met the said 'beautiful girl'." I teased. My stomach grumbled again.

"I think we should go now." He smiled. I went back into the room grabbed my stuff and went out.

* * *

So, the chappy ends there. I'm really, really, really sorry. Hmm, well, I'm still lovin' NM that's why I quoted them, well not the exact quote. ^.^

REVIEW! More drama will come, the story needs it, 'coz it'll be happy ending. I changed my mind about the sequel since nobody is reviewing :)

xoxo,  
jaliceΩ


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm really, really, really, really sorry guys. I'd been busy for the past months. I'm trying to write but nothing comes out. Please forgive me. :( Here you go guys, hope you like it.

* * *

_Previously:_

_BPOV_

_"Well, I thought you'd be weird out by me. You know, it's like you just met me and here I am. I could have been a serial killer, or murderer? You shouldn't do that next time." He shook his head._

_"Yeah, if I didn't you wouldn't have met the said 'beautiful girl'." I teased. My stomach grumbled again._

_"I think we should go now." He smiled. I went back into the room grabbed my stuff and went out._

I need to go as far as I could while I still can. My dreams are mostly my memories. Even Renesmee was part of it. I remembered seeing the red-eyed vampires.

"Beryl, what are you thinking?" My train of thoughts suddenly stopped when John asked me. We were in the middle of a diner.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"You know, that's bad, thinking about nothing." He smiled. Mark was very silent but kept smiling at us. Could he be a professor and John is his teaching assistant?

"Well, I'm thinking about people who I left behind."

"Aren't you coming back to them?" He asked once again.

"I can't. I don't know. It's very complicated right now." I sighed.

"I know how you feel. But I wouldn't want to comeback now." He gave me a weak smile. I was curious but didn't push the subject because Mark gave him a look.

"So, why are you heading to New Haven?" I asked.

"I'm going to try to enroll there, in Yale." He said as if he was unsure.

"Isn't it a little too late for enrollment?"

"Well, yes, I know that."

"Is Mark your father?" I suddenly asked, I wonder how they were related. They both have the same straight features, but different at the same time.

Mark was almost paper-y white and his eyes were strange electric blue with dark streaks. John was pale but not in a sickly kind, and his eyes were steel blue-gray.

"Uhm, no." He turned to Mark. I wasn't able to see his face. Then Mark suddenly spoke.

"I'm his uncle."

"Oh. So do you work in New Haven?" I asked him.

"I'm going to apply as a history teacher, specializing on Italy if they have that." He said with his eyes on the newspaper.

"How about you? Do you go to – " he pause for a second "Do you go to Yale?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Oh, freshman?" I nodded once again.

"Hmm, med student?" He continued asking me.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"What? You look like you could be one." He smiled.

"No, if you knew me. I mean the sassy and girly side of me, you would know. But, I'm seldom like that."

"Modeling?"

"No. And is there such thing like that? I mean college with modeling courses."

"What do you mean by girly and sassy?" He rubbed his chin like he was thinking deeply.

"Think of clothes." I gave him another clue. He was easy to talk to, just like Quil and Emily. I hope they're okay.

"It's about fashion, isn't it?" He finally got it.

"Yes, I a fashion designer. But, I think I'm going to shift to English Lit. next year." I told him. I was really planning to shift, because I finally realize something.

"Oh, really? So, you have to start all over again? You're going to be first year again next year?" John continued quizzing me about things like school, friends, and family. Just when I thought he was finished, he asked:

"Do you have a _boyfriend_?"

The last word echoed in my head. Seth. He was the only thing that was occupying my thoughts now; his face, his voice, his smile. I know Seth was something more serious than boyfriend. I could tell.

Tears welled up in my eyes and my voice got stuck in my throat. I didn't know how to answer. I lowered my head and stutter.

"I – I _had_." I finally let the reality sink in, I was on the run. I knew there was a little chance of me surviving. Maybe, just maybe I could still see Seth, but right now, I'm going to cut all of my connections. I don't want them in danger. I was running for my life, and I don't know how far I could get.

I was running away from vampires, what are the chances of my survival? Before, I thought seeing vampires and werewolves were impossible, now I was finally facing them, maybe facing wasn't the right word. Then, I wish I was in those books, I like the way the protagonists always have super powers, inhuman strength, and most of all, their happy ever after. But, I live in the real world were there are unlikely creatures, I was only a human, I don't have super human strength, I don't have psychic powers, I can't shape shift. I can't even run fast without tripping once or twice. I was a weak human to the immortals. And to everything that surrounded my world right now.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry." John coaxed me. He was dangerously near me. Yes, I now need my personal space.

"N – no, I – excuse me." I quickly ran to the ladies room and started sobbing. I don't know why, but my crying is easily triggered these days.

I tried to stop sobbing, but I just couldn't. I've made a very complicated decision. And I must face it.

I stayed in there for a few minutes. My eyes were already red.

When John saw me he quickly averted my gaze, Mark who was carefully watching me, rose from his sit and walked up to me.

"My apologies Beryl, I didn't raise John to make girls cry, especially the beautiful ones. But I – we hope you're okay now." He smiled at me. There was something in his smile. It was like half force – half not.

We finally decided to leave the diner by two o'clock in the after noon so we could still reach the next city by night.

"Beryl, are you sure you can drive?" Mark asked me. John had been quiet , and he was avoiding me at all cause.

"Yes, yes I am. We'll have to stop again tonight, is that okay?" I knew we have to stop by at somewhere tonight. My eyes hurt and my hands were slightly shaking.

"Well, we could just stop at a hotel. I'll pay for it." He smiled at me kindly, putting his suitcase beside him. It wasn't much of a suitcase, more like, briefcase.

He was carrying a briefcase since this morning. I'm sure he didn't have anything with him last night. Or maybe I just didn't notice.

"No, thank you. I'll just pay for mine." I didn't like owing people who I barely know.

"No, it's okay. You've paid for our room last night. It's out turn. Just think of it as a thank you."

With that, I started driving. I wanted to at least reach Montana before stopping again.

It was a very quiet drive except for my stereo that was playing Paramore. I asked Mark if he wants me to change it, but he said it was okay to be exposed to young music. I laughed half-heartedly at him.

John was still not talking to me. I wonder if he's avoiding me, thinking I would cry again. _Melodramatic_. He must've think of me that way.

I pulled out my CD and switch my stereo to radio. Lady Gaga's '_Just Dance_' was playing. It quickly reminded me of Quil. _I want to see them and be with them again_.

I switched the radio once again; it was '_Baby It's You_' of Jojo. It was – Just what the hell is the problem with the world. I'm trying to forget about those things now. All I need to worry about now is how am I going to live for them?

I decided to turn off the radio before they played something stupid that I decided to cry or probably break down, resulting to a car crash. Well, maybe that's better, but I had someone with me. I can't do that.

We passed by a sign saying 'Welcome to Montana'. It was already past midnight. We were looking for someplace to stay and the next thing I know I was parked infront of a hotel.

"Mark, are you sure you want to stay here?" I turned to him.

"Of course."

I told them I was going to catch up with them. I'm just going to fix some things.

They headed to the front door and I quickly look for my phone. If I don't say this now, I don't know if I can still do this tomorrow.

I wrote a text message to Alice, I hope she understood that she's the only way I could talk to them.

I sat in my car long enough for John to come back and check on me.

"Beryl! Hey, are you there?"

"Hey, why are you running?" I opened my car door to see a panting John.

"N – nothing. I'm just checking." He scratched the back of his head.

"John, the hotel is just 15 feet away. If you called I would've heard you."

"Uhm, it's just that - Mark was already looking for you." He bit his lips.

"Okay, you can go now. I'll go after I grab my things." I grabbed my bag and saw John still behind me. His expression was rigid.

"You don't have to wait for me." I told him sternly. I know he was trying to avoid me, and now he was told to check on me.

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out I saw Alice's reply flashed on the screen when John suddenly dragged me towards the hotel.

"Let's go inside. Now!" We reached the hotel lobby when I remembered my phone. I dropped it.

"What the hell, John?" I asked his exasperated. His hand left a small mark on my hand.

"I just – I heard something okay?" He left me standing there, furious.

I was headed for the door when Mark appeared in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to get my phone. I dropped it when John dragged me here." I emphasized the word 'dragged'.

"No, I'll get it." He walked out of the door and back inside in a minute. What a fast, uhm, walker? I don't have a word.

"Here. Come on. I'll accompany you to your room." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." Forcing out a smile.

When we reached the hotel room we were going to stay at, we heard someone inside, it's like they're arguing. When Mark dropped the bag it suddenly stopped. At first I was surprised that Mark only paid for one.

I asked him why. They said it was the only one available.

At least it had two rooms or I'm going to sleep in the car.

"Beryl. Please, lock your windows and your door." Mark said before I disappeared in my room. It was dark so I flipped the switch.

After cleaning myself up, I laid on the bed thinking, why would John tell me to lock the windows and the door? Does John have a condition or something that makes him hurt people? Wait, he told me to lock the _windows_ and the door. How in the world would John use my windows if his in here. It was messing up with my head.

Even if he didn't tell me that, I would have still done that.

After a few minutes, I remembered that I have a text from Alice.

I quickly looked in my inbox but there was nothing from Alice. I checked every file and folder that could've had that message, but I couldn't find it. Maybe I was hallucinating earlier. Or maybe not. What if Mark and John know more than I thought they do?

I decided to get some sleep so I would be up and ready tomorrow morning.

"Felix was here. I heard him!" I heard a voice.

"Alec, I know. I'm glad you pulled her in." Another voice came. I've those voices before.

"Marcus, isn't there anything you can do? She's not safe anymore. Felix knows we're with her. He'll tell Caius." It was John's voice.

Am I dreaming? I searched for my phone which was under the other pillow near the headboard. Only, there was no headboard. I felt a sudden whip of air then I heard the bed creak. I opened my eyes; I was still in the room. There was no way I could've left this bed without me noticing it.

I guess, I was dreaming, but why would I dream about Mark and John? Who was Felix? Who was Caius? And, who was in danger?

* * *

So, that was the chapter. what do you think? Good or bad? Hit or miss? Awesome or suck-ish? REVIEW!

xoxo,  
jalice


End file.
